Stasis
by Alexis Durem
Summary: Danny contracts a mysterious illness and gets sent to none other than the world renowned, if slightly cynical Dr. Gregory House. Rated T because of the language House uses. CHAPTERS 1 through 9 EDITED!
1. Prologue

**Here's the first edited chapter! All the grammar mistakes and (small) plotholes have been fixed, and it'll hopefully be much better. It's also longer, but the basic plot has not changed. Enjoy!**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own DP. I don't own DP. I don't own DP…you get the idea.**

Prologue -

From the outside, Amity Park looked like your average, ordinary, run-of-the-mill city. They had a few large retail stores, a decent-sized mall, and a large airport. The city crime rate was low, and the employment rate was high.

Seeing the crowds of people carelessly drifting through the mall, shopping for whatever odds and ends they needed, one might even think the cheesy entrance sign declaring Amity Park as a 'nice place to live' was true.

That façade of normalcy was broken by one thing – Ghosts.

If a person stayed in Amity Park for more than a week or two, witnessing a ghost attack or seeing one on the news was inevitable. Most of these sightings involved a white-haired, green-eyed, teenage ghost boy named Danny Phantom.

It took the people of Amity Park a while to get with the program, but after some time, the town accepted Danny as the hero that he was. Eventually, they stopped trying to hunt him down. Now when ghosts appeared, he would be the one to stop them.

'_Now if only I could get them to stop trying to get my autograph or dissect me,'_ the aforementioned ghost boy thought sarcastically as he flew high over the city. He was currently searching for the ghost that he knew was there. That was one of the perks of ghost powers – he could sense when ghosts were around.

Danny wasn't a normal ghost by any stretch of the imagination. He was, in fact, only half ghost. Only four people in the city knew, but his real name was Danny Fenton. Like the city itself, Danny Fenton appeared to be an average kid on the outside.

"Whoa!" Danny exclaimed as he lost his balance in the air for the second time that day. He dropped down nearly ten feet before he finally caught himself. "Just great! My powers are acting up. Nah, I'm being paranoid. It was probably just the wind sheer or something like that," he tried to convince himself, brushing the slip from his mind as he focused on the more important issue at hand – finding that ghost.

"There he is," Danny whispered under his breath as he saw the ghost in front of him. A ghost named Skulker, who hid his diminutive form in a tall robotic-like suit.

"Hey ugly! I'm over here!" Danny shouted, getting the attention of the ghost zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter, who was currently terrorizing a group of adults. The group of four had been minding their own business when Skulker had attacked them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, whelp!" the 7-foot-tall robot smirked as he heard Danny's voice behind him. "At least now there's a real challenge, unlike these pathetic humans," Skulker said, turning toward Danny and giving the group of adults a chance to run for their lives. A chance they took with gratitude.

"Let's just get this over with Skulker. I don't have all day, ya know. Some of us have to study for Mr. Lancer's English test tomorrow," Danny said in a bored tone of voice, taking a thermos from his back and aiming it at the ghost. He tried to ignore the pain he felt. He couldn't be distracted if he was going to win.

"You think you can trap me that easily? Think again, whelp!" He shouted at Danny. "I'm Skulker! The greatest hunter in the ghost zone and earth," he declared, taking out another ecto-gun and aiming it at Danny. "And I swore that one day I'd be the one to finally defeat you!"

"Please, you have yet to even come close. Remember the shrink-ray?" Danny taunted. He dodged the few blasts Skulker sent at him, but just barely, and tried to ignore how tired he felt. _'I usually fly a lot faster. That can't be a good sign,'_ he thought.

Skulker's response to Danny's statement was two more blasts from the ecto-gun he now had on his shoulder, which Danny only just avoided.

"You can't run away forever, ghost child! I'll defeat you one way or another!" Skulker shouted as Danny swerved to avoid several missiles that the hunter shot at him.

"I'm not running!" Danny shouted back, shooting a few blasts of his own at his opponent. He didn't want to use his newly acquired ice powers just yet – he needed a few surprises to help tip the scale in his favor, after all. Catching an opponent off guard by using a new ability could be the difference between winning and loosing a fight.

Skulker seemed confused for a second as he dodged the two blasts easily, but then the look on his face morphed into one of arrogance just a few seconds later.

'_Where are Sam and Tucker?'_ Danny thought while his fight with Skulker continued. He sent two more blasts at the ghost, but again Skulker evaded them. _'Skulker seems a lot tougher since we last fought. I think I'm going to need their help to defeat him this time.'_ He watched as Skulker dodged three more blasts the half-ghost had sent toward him. _'Crud! He's faster now, too! I've gotta pay more attention to the fight!'_

Skulker pulled a bazooka from his arsenal of weapons and aimed it at Danny.

He managed to shoot the weapon one time before he was shot by another ecto-blast coming from behind him, causing him to loose focus. He never even got the see the blast hit its target.

"Who dares sneak up on Skulker, the greatest hunter there is?" he shouted angrily, turning around to face whatever opponent was stupid enough to sneak up behind him.

When he turned around, all he saw was a massive flying vehicle that was headed right for him. A vehicle piloted by two very familiar passengers.

"Tucker, now!" Sam shouted to the technology wiz from the passenger side of the Specter Speeder.

Tucker just nodded in response and pushed ten different dials on the complex dashboard only he knew how to fully operate, causing a myriad of weapons to appear - all of them pointing to where Skulker was.

"You'll never defeat me! For I am Skulker! Skulker! All will fear me!" he shouted at them. A second later all of the weapons fired, effectively destroying his battle suit.

"I think you're not as feared as you think you are," Danny said in a weak voice, coming up to Skulker and capturing him in the Fenton thermos.

"Danny, what happened to you?" Sam asked, running out of the Specter Speeder to check on him. Danny looked like he was in pain.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm fine," Danny insisted. "But thanks for the save you guys. I don't think I could've won that fight if you hadn't shown up when you did," he admitted to both Sam and Tucker, who had finally joined them after shutting off the Specter Speeder.

Tucker looked at him oddly. "Dude, come on. It was just a fight with Skulker. You've defeated him at least ten times already. Why would this time be any differ - ow! Jeez, that hurt, Sam!" He yelled as Sam kicked him in the shin.

"You know that no ghost is easy to defeat, Tucker," she chastised, then turned to look at Danny, "But he really does have a point. why was this time so difficult?"

"I honestly don't know," Danny admitted, sitting down and trying to ignore the slight pain in his chest. "He just seemed to be a lot harder to defeat today for some reason. I barely dodged the rest of the shots, not to mention I got hit by that last one, and I didn't hit him once!"

"You do look pretty beat up, dude," Tucker said. "Are you sure you're going to okay?" he asked, now concerned for his best friend's health.

"I got hit with a blast from that bazooka, but it shouldn't be something that a little rest can't cure," Danny replied, trying to assure his two best friends that he was fine. _'Well, If I ignore how tired I am and the pain from where the blast hit, it really is true,'_ he thought to himself. He stood up and, doing his best not to wince in pain, slowly walked to the Specter Speeder. "It's like I'm in slow motion today or something. I could barely keep up."

"Let's just get you back to your place, then you can get some shut-eye. You probably aren't getting enough sleep or something," Sam said, looking at Danny worriedly. He sounded like he was in bad shape, but she knew he'd never willingly admit that something was wrong.

Danny just nodded in response and sat down in the back seat of the Specter Speeder. He de-transformed into his human self as soon as he sat down. As he buckled up his seatbelt, he couldn't help but curse the fact that his injuries hurt more when he was human.

The Fenton Household

"Danny, glad you're finally home before curfew!" Jack Fenton shouted from the couch as his son walked through the front door looking pretty beat up. "What happened to you?" He asked, seeing the shape Danny was in.

"Honey, what's the matter?" Maddie asked. She stood up from where she sat by her husband and walked over to where Danny was standing. She glanced worriedly at the bruises that were easily visible on his arm.

"It's just been a long day. I really don't want to talk about it," Danny answered, trying to get his parents off his trail. _'Can't I get a break? All I want to do is go up to my room and go to sleep until next week.'_ Unfortunately, he knew that wasn't going to be an option. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Really, nothing's going on. I just feel really tired," Danny said as he noticed that his parents were looking at him. They all knew that that wasn't the full story, but his parents decoded to let it go for now.

"You should get to sleep, Danny. You look exhausted," Maddie suggested. She knew when to not press an issue, and this was one of those times.

"Thanks, sleep sounds really good right now," Danny agreed as he made his way to the stairs, heading to his room.

Maddie and Jack both looked at the clock, which displayed '8:00 PM'. They looked at each other in confusion. Danny never went to sleep before 11, ever.

**THUD!**

The sudden noise caused both of them to turn toward the stairway. "DANNY!" Maddie and Jack both shouted as they ran toward the place where their son now lay unconscious.

"Jack, call 911!"


	2. Princeton Plainsboro Hospital

**A/N – This chapter has been, finally, edited. The old Author notes don't really apply anymore, so I'm just putting in new ones describing the basics of the chapter. Here we see the first interaction between the team and the Fentons, as well as the start of the mystery. I hope you enjoy the updated version!**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Danny Phantom or House, M.D. in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd be a lot richer than I am right now.**

Chapter one – Princeton Plainsboro Hospital

"I'm very sorry for what you went through, Mr. Campbell. Yes, I will talk to him about it right away. Yes, I know his attitude and methods are a bit unorthodox. Goodbye, Mr. Campbell," a dark-haired woman said as she set the phone back on its receiver, ending the hour-long call to one of her hospital's patients. She leaned back in her desk chair and tried to fight the oncoming headache she felt after hearing the latest complaints about Dr. House. The nametag on her coat identified her as Dr. Lisa Cuddy.

Looking around her large office, one could easily see that she was a very accomplished doctor. Plaques and degrees lined the wall. She held the coveted position of the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Hospital.

'_Now if only House would stop harassing so many patients, I might be able to get some work done around here,'_ she thought, and set her focus back onto the forms in front of her. Great, more useless paperwork that she had to fill out.

A sharp tap at her door ended her train of thought. She looked up at the noise and saw the very cause of most of her frustration, Dr. Gregory House, standing there. Without an invitation, he opened the door to her office and stepped inside.

"You paged me? All I can say is that this had better be good, I was in the middle of watching General Hospital, it's my favorite soap," he said, standing in front of her desk and looking directly at her impatiently, as if demanding to know why his precious time had to be wasted with whatever ridiculous thing Dr. Cuddy had paged him for. He was sure it could have waited a half hour.

"I'm going to need you to apologize to Mr. Campbell for nearly killing him, yet again. Why do you insist on giving him medication he doesn't need just to test your theories? Oh, and I have a new case for you. Try not to kill this one," she said, tossing a patient file down on the desk. The name 'Daniel Fenton' was just visible on it.

"We both that me apologizing just isn't going to happen anytime soon, but I suppose I should humor you with the file," House said, setting his cane down on the top of the desk and picking up the medical file. He leafed through it quickly, setting it back down onto the desk after a few seconds. "Nope, sorry. Not taking the case," he replied.

"These people came here all the way from the Pacific Coast just so that they could have you as their doctor. I think you at least owe them some consideration," she pointed out.

"They came from the Pacific?" House asked, his interest piqued for a moment. "There are plenty of good hospitals over there, so why would they come all the way over here?"

"Because their regular doctor over there couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, so he recommended that they go and see you. God only knows why," she explained, silently marveling that anyone would even be in the same room as House if it wasn't absolutely necessary, let alone chose to fly halfway across the country to see him.

"What couldn't he figure out? It's a simple case of pericarditis in a 14-year-old. It's common and, diagnostically, boring. What made you think that I'd even give this case a second glance?" he asked, now thoroughly annoyed. In his opinion, he'd just been bothered for absolutely nothing. "Just give the kid some antibiotics and keep a watch on him to see if he gets better. The pericarditis should clear right up. That doctor was an idiot," he concluded.

"He's not responding to antibiotics, which means the pericarditis is not caused by a bacterial infection. He tested for any known viruses that cause pericarditis and couldn't find anything. That's why he recommended you," Cuddy responded.

"Boring," House repeated, angering Dr. Cuddy more than a little.

"If you had even bothered to go through the rest of that file you threw aside, you'd see that the patient's pericarditis also coincided with fatigue, muscle weakness, and diminished reflexes. Not to mention that he fell unconscious while walking, which is why his parents took him to the hospital in the first place!" She yelled. After a few deep breaths, she managed to calm down.

"Which means it's the ever-so-boring case of an autoimmune disease causing muscle weakness. An autoimmune disease can also make the patient more susceptible to pericarditis. And, if you recall, pericarditis can restrict how well the heart and lungs oxygenate the blood. He probably passed out due to lack of oxygen. Start him on IVIG for whatever autoimmune disease he has and he'll be fine. This barely rates a two on the complexity scale," he said, completely ignoring Cuddy's anger. He took his cane from the desk and started walking to the door.

"The doctor has already started him on IVIG, and his O2 stats are fine, which means the patient didn't pass out do to lack of oxygen. Also, there were no signs of an injury that could cause the pericarditis," Cuddy said, then decided that it was time to play her last card. "House, did you even look at the patient's name?" she asked, throwing the file to House, who caught it in midair.

"Why, they big donors to the hospital or something?" He retorted sarcastically, "That would sure explain why your so gung-ho to get me to take this case. But I tend not to care about the patient's name. It gets in the way of the whole 'I don't care either way' concept." Despite his words, House took a look at the thrown file anyway. "Daniel Fenton?" he read out loud, looking up at Cuddy after he did so. "Where in the Pacific did you say they were from, again?" he asked.

"Amity Park," she said, smirking at her triumph. She knew that he wouldn't be able to turn down the offer to cure the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, and he certainly wouldn't miss the opportunity to rub it in their face.

"Fine, I'll take the case for a week off clinic duty," he said.

"Deal," Cuddy answered.

"That was a sucker's bargain, but I'm not complaining," House said, grabbing the file and walking to the door. About halfway there, he turned around. "Though it's going to be interesting seeing what became of two of the best science students in the country. They beat me in a competition once. Some invention called a proto-portal…"

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to refuse the opportunity to rub this in their face," Cuddy said, barely able to keep the smirk off her face. As hard as House was to deal with, she knew his weak points. His ego was one of them. "They went on to invent some pretty unique things, you know. You should look into it," she added conversationally.

House scowled, "Like it matters, unless your theory is that their profession or their inventions have something to do with why this kid is sick, I tend not to care about irrelevant family history. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a life to save," he stated, walking out the door of her office. A minute later he walked by Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase sitting in the lounge. He threw the file at them and Cameron caught it. "We've got a new case, I need you to get a history and run a few tests," he said.

Danny's Hospital Room

Danny opened his eyes slowly, wondering briefly why the room seemed so bright. Instead of the usual calming dark blue he was used to seeing in his own room, the walls of this room were painted a bright white. _'And will someone please stop that annoying beeping?'_ he thought. He wanted to go back to sleep more than anything, but the annoying pitch of the heart monitor kept him from doing so. He groggily turned from lying on his side, trying to become more awake.

"He's waking up!" Danny heard someone say from his right. It sounded like Jazz.

Danny, who was now more awake, forced himself to open his eyes again and saw that his mother and father were standing there next to him. He also realized that he was in what was obviously a hospital bed.

"What happened? Why am I in the hospital?" he asked, sitting up fully and looking around at all the people in the room. Sam was there, along with his parents and Jazz. He realized that he must have been out for a long time, and that whatever it was he was feeling earlier must have been serious enough to land him in the hospital. _'I guess that I shouldn't be counting on a visit from Tucker anytime soon,'_ he thought.

"You're in Princeton Plainsboro Hospital in New Jersey. Your father and I called an ambulance when you collapsed on the stairs," his mother explained, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I don't see what the big deal is, I was just a little tired," he answered stubbornly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He immediately regretted the action when it caused a sharp pain to go through him. "And why did you take me to a hospital in New Jersey? What was wrong with the one in Amity Park?" he asked, wondering what reason they had for taking him here instead.

"Honey, you passed out while you were walking. You may not remember, but you fell down half a flight of stairs as well. That's pretty serious the last time I checked. I know you hate being stuck in a hospital, everybody does, but until they can cure you you'll just have to understand that it's necessary," Maddie answered his first question. She was used to his stubbornness.

"I guess you're right…" Danny gave in, and then thought to himself, _'I hate being stuck in the hospital. When I'm not out fighting ghosts people tend to get hurt.' _He then realized something that made his annoyance at being in the hospital seem insignificant. _'Crap! I'm in a hospital! What if being half-ghost messes up my test results? Or the doctors discover my secret? They'll tell my parents! I'll be kicked out of the house! Or given over to some government agency!'_ He thought, quickly starting to panic.

Sam, however, had anticipated his reaction. After all, this was his first hospitalization since becoming half-ghost. She went and put a hand on Danny's shoulder. Don't worry Danny, I'm sure everything will turn out normal. The doctors will find out what's wrong, and I'm sure nothing we don't want to turn up will be there. You have nothing to worry about," she said, hoping that he'd get the message. His parents may care about him, but it was annoying speaking in code with them around.

Danny managed to clam down after a few deep breaths_. 'Sam's right. I'm sure that being a half-ghost won't affect any test results unless it specifically looks for ghost qualities, and no normal hospital would look for that,'_ he realized. While trying to reassure himself that he'd be okay, be became extremely grateful that his parents hadn't decided to treat him themselves and took him to a normal doctor instead. They'd have run every ghost test on him imaginable. He shuddered at the results of that would have been.

"And to answer your second question, son, the reason that we took you all the way to New Jersey is because our normal doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong. He recommended that we take you to see Dr. House. We met him a few times in college, so we know he's okay," Jack answered in his own boisterous manner.

"You knew him from college?" Danny asked, surprised. He hadn't heard about their college days, but what he had heard wasn't good. "He's not insane or anything, is he?" he inquired, knowing that almost everyone who his parents went to college with was crazy. _'Maybe the college put something in the water?'_ he thought.

"That depends on your definition of insanity," a male voice answered from the doorway.

All four Fentons and Sam turned to see who had spoken. They saw that two doctors had entered the room while they were talking. They were now standing near the door. One of them was a woman with reddish-brown hair who looked rather young, and the other was a man with blonde hair, who also looked fairly young.

"Hello," the female doctor spoke up, walking toward them. "My name is Dr. Cameron. I'll be one of your attending physicians," she continued, offering a kind, reassuring smile and shaking the hands of all five people in the room. "My colleague over there is Dr. Chase, he will also be working to figure out what's making you sick, and also helping get you better," she added, indicating the other doctor in the room.

"Nice to meet you," the man said with a clear Australian accent while he was checking the IV. Once he finished with the IV, he scribbled something down on the chart he held.

"So…what was that comment about Dr. House possibly being insane?" Danny asked, slightly worried that he might have another Vlad treating him. He suppressed a shudder at that mental image.

"House pulls some crazy stunts, but he's a good doctor. He does everything he can to help a patient, and most of what he does is for a good reason," Cameron said, cutting off Chase before he had the chance to badmouth their boss.

"So, do you have any idea what's wrong with Danny?" Maddie asked, concerned for her only son.

"We're trying to figure that out," Chase answered, trying to be reassuring. "One of your son's symptoms is what we call pericarditis. What happens with that is the area around the heart becomes inflamed, and that puts pressure onto both the heart and lungs. It can be caused by anything from a bacterial infection to injury, or it can simply have no explanation at all. It can be very dangerous though, so we're going to monitor his condition closely, and try to keep it at bay while we figure out what the underlying condition is."

"What?" Jack asked, not having understood a word of what the doctor said.

"Have a cookie, dear," Maddie responded, tossing Jack a chocolate chip cookie. She'd fill him in on what was said later.

"Anyway…" Cameron continued, turning to Danny, "I need to ask you a few questions now that you're awake. How are you feeling? Do you have any chest pain or trouble breathing? It's important that you tell us if you do," she insisted with a concerned look.

'_What am I, five?'_ Danny thought, but answered anyway. "I'm having a little trouble breathing, but it's barely noticeable. I did have some pain during the day, but it's better now than it was before."

"That's because you're elevated at the right angle so that the pressure on the heart is minimal," she told him, then looked at the chart again. "Do you have any idea what could have caused something like this? Were you sick in the last few weeks, or been injured recently?" she asked, looking to him for an answer. "This is just to rule out possible causes."

'_Well, if you don't count the ghost fighting and me getting hit into a wall about 20 times a day by everyone from ghosts to my own parents,'_ he thought dryly. "Nope," he lied convincingly. "Nothing that I can think of."

Just then Dr. Cameron and Dr. Chase's pagers went off.

"Well, were going to go meet with a few other doctors and try to figure out what could be causing this. Don't worry though, we'll be back soon," Chase added as both he and Cameron left the room.

"This has something to do with ghosts! I can feel it!" Jack exclaimed, having finished with the cookie Maddie gave him.

"Dad!" Jazz groaned, tired of dealing with his ghost obsession. "It could just be a regular disease, you don't have to make everything about ghosts!"

"Come on Jazz," Danny laughed, "Give him a break. We live in a city where they run ghost drills."

"Fine, but when the doctors call you insane…"

"Have the resident psychologist prove that we're not?" Danny finished for her, grinning at her annoyed look.

Outside in the hall, Dr. Chase and Dr. Cameron stood up from listening through the door, and looked at each other.

"This is going to be a long case…" they said in unison.


	3. Ghosts and Differentials

**Again, I'm putting in new Author notes that'll give a basic description of the chapter. Here we see Vlad getting into the picture once he learns that Danny's ill. I also though that Foreman wouldn't be as easily accepting of the ghost hunting profession as the others, because that's just his personality. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Disclaimer – House isn't mine. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. You know the drill.**

Chapter 3 - Ghosts and Differentials –

Deep within the swirling green vortex of the ghost zone, Skulker was working diligently on remaking his mechanical battle suit. His previous one had been destroyed, yet again, by Danny Phantom. He now owed many favors, but the result was worth it to him.

"Finally Finished!" the tiny green blob shouted in a strangely high-pitched voice, standing ever-so-proudly on the shoulder of his brand new high-tech battle suit. Grinning with thoughts of revenge running through his mind, he hopped into the top of the finished suit and closed the top hatch over him.

"You'd better be prepared, ghost child. It's time for payback!" Skulker laughed maniacally in a much deeper voice than before, still grinning at the thought as he flew off into the swirling green mist of the ghost zone. "Yes, revenge will be sweet," he said. His plan was guaranteed to work. If he couldn't catch the ghost child, he knew just the ghost who could. Hopefully he'd let Skulker keep the pelt as a trophy.

He flew through the ghost zone for about an hour. He passed a few unfriendly ghosts on the way without incident, but he couldn't pass by the opportunity to catch a very rare shape-shifter that he spotted. He was still a hunter, after all. But finally he arrived at his destination. A large purple football was in front of him, floating in midair. Few ghosts knew that it hid one of the two stable portals that led from the ghost zone into the human world. Most assumed it was just another ghost's lair. Entering quietly, Skulker soon found himself in a science lab filled with anti-ghost technology.

"What is it that you want this time, Skulker?" a voice said, echoing through the seemingly empty room. A second later a blue-tinged ghost stepped out of the shadows in the corner of the room. "I don't recall having asked you to be here. Before you ask, I don't have any more upgrades for your suit," He said, clearly annoyed at having been bothered by Skulker during his precious free time. Skulker didn't know that there was a Packers game on that day.

"I'm not here for any of those reasons," Skulker said with a grin, facing Vlad. "I have some information for you that you may find quite interesting. You see, I was in a battle with the ghost child today…" He started out.

Vlad raised a questioning eyebrow at Skulker's statement, then said, "I'm listening. Go on…"

Skulker smirked evilly and said, "When I was fighting the ghost child, I noticed that he was weaker, and also much slower than normal. He seemed to be in pain as well. I assumed at first that he'd already fought a ghost and was tired, but I asked around. He hadn't fought any other ghosts that day that I know of. I placed a tracker on him during our fight, and he's now in a hospital in New Jersey," Skulker reported.

Vlad though for a second, then said, "That is interesting news indeed. I had doubted you usefulness before, but I think you earned this," He said, throwing a folded net-like object at the other ghost, who caught it with surprise.

"The phase-proof netting?" Skulker questioned, "Was the information really that valuable to you?"

Vlad smirked, "You have no idea. I think it's time I visited an old friend. After all, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't visit when his son is in the hospital?" He laughed darkly.

House's office

"We have a14-year-old male presenting with muscle weakness, fatigue and diminished reflexes along with Pericarditis. Let the differential begin," House said, writing down each symptom on a dry-erase board that stood in the center of his office. Three other doctors sat around the table, looking at it.

"I can't believe I got called in on my day off for this. Even you admit this case is diagnostically boring, why did you even take it?" Foreman said as House turned towards them.

"Because I care," House replied sarcastically, "And I can't believe you're still complaining about it. Less talking, more medical stuff!" He snapped, taking a bottle of vicodin from his coat pocket and taking one.

"It could be any number of autoimmune diseases, but it's progressing too slowly to be any of the more severe ones," Cameron spoke up finally. "There's no sure sign of paralysis, whether temporary or not, so I can't be sure."

"It could be degenerative. Lupis, MS, ALS. All of them can cause muscle weakness, too. The symptoms are too general to be sure of anything," Foreman argued, then added, "He should also be tested for any Neuromuscular condition that matches his symptoms."

"No, he's progressing too quickly for it to be degenerative. Something like that would have been building up for months, not a steep decline like he had. An acute onset makes me think it's autoimmune," Cameron argued back.

"Of course you think it's autoimmune, you're an immunologist," House pointed out. He enjoyed watching the three others argue.

"It could also have been caused by a chemical imbalance," Chase said, "We should check for a build-up of any toxins in his system, and test to see if there's an electrolyte imbalance. If he has either of those it could be kidney or liver failure.

"In a 14-year-old?" Foreman asked skeptically, "Highly unlikely."

"But still likely," Chase defended. "Check if he has low sodium or potassium levels. If he does, we'll know I'm right."

"You're forgetting about the heart problems!" House stated, bringing their attention back to him, "Ya know, the thing that brought him here in the first place?" Putting his cane down on a nearby desk, he walked over to the white board and wrote down all the various possible diseases. Despite his objections, House also included electrolyte imbalance.

"If the imbalance is drastic enough, it can cause Idiopathic Pericarditis," Chase stated, "We should still test for it."

"It could be neurological," Cameron said. "We were listening in on a bit of their conversation before we left…" She explained, but before she could say anything else House cut her off.

"Let me guess, the topic of Ghosts came up?" House smirked, clearly amused at the topic. Cameron and Chase looked shocked.

"Yeah, how…?" Cameron sputtered. He was always uncannily accurate in his observations. Things any normal person would miss were glaringly obvious to him.

"His parents are self-proclaimed Ghost Hunters that I knew on college. Or I'm psychic. Pick you favorite," House said while throwing a tennis ball into the air. Seeing their doubtful faces, he continued, "Seriously, they've invented some pretty interesting stuff."

"Cameron, did they say that they saw ghosts, or just believed in them?" Foreman said, surprisingly interested in the topic. "And was it just the kid, or the rest of the family, too?"

"Well, they mentioned something about running drills incase a ghost attacked…" Chase said, trying to remember the exact wording. "And I think it was all of them that claimed to have seen ghosts."

"Because if they have seen ghosts, we can add either delusions or hallucinations to the symptoms, which indicate a neurological problem. And if it's the entire family, it's either contagious or environmental," Foreman said smugly. "Unless of course you believe that crap."

"Come on, a lot of people believe that ghosts exist, Foreman. That doesn't automatically make them delusional," Cameron said, defending the Fentons.

"There's a difference between believing in ghosts and seeing them, Cameron," Foreman said, "The fact that they hunt ghosts proves my theory even further."

"I don't think it's just them. They said that the entire city ran ghost drills, which means that they aren't the only ones that believe that ghosts attacking is a possibility," Chase remembered. "Maybe there's just been a lot of unusual activity where they come from."

"They probably just mistook a fire drill for a ghost raid drill or something," Foreman said, nearly laughing at his two colleagues.

"As much fun as it is listening to you two children bicker, we have a patient to cure," House chastises. He suddenly smirked, getting an idea. "Foreman, I want you to go and get a detailed family history. Ignore nothing, you know how much I care about family history," House's smirk only grew. He enjoyed the look of anger that Foreman gave him. "When you're done with that, I want you to get an electrocardiogram, echocardiogram, and a stress test. I want to see if this kid's heart is still functioning the way it should. Cameron, I want you to get a full blood panel and work-up. Test for any bacterial infection that's known to cause an autoimmune disease or Pericarditis. Also get a spinal tap as well. If this kid has an autoimmune disease I want to know which one. Chase," He said, turning to the final member of the group, "I want you to test for any toxins that can muscle weakness or fatigue. And once you done with that, you'll be with Foreman on the CT machine. Check the liver and kidneys, as those are the most likely to be damaged if this is caused by a toxin."

All three nodded, and Chase and Cameron headed out of the room to go do the tasks that House assigned them.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Don't you have tests to run?" House said with a grin to Foreman.

"Typical. I think they're crazy, so make me spend more time with them. Fine!" Foreman said, leaving the room. He turned in the middle of the doorway and said, "Don't think that this is over," he then turned back around and left.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun," House laughed to himself before taking another vicodin and sting back on his chair. If Cuddy was going to force him to take this case, he'd at least torture the other three as well.

Danny's hospital room

Meanwhile, Danny was fast asleep in the hospital room. He wasn't aware of it yet, but his parents and Sam were there as well. Sam sat by the side of the bed, listening on her headphones to some band or another. She was dealing with her worry in the only way she knew how – ignoring the world. Jazz had gone down to get some breakfast, and both Maddie and Jack had been standing next to the bed for a few minutes, clearly worried. They hadn't left the hospital since they'd gotten there.

"Ahh!" Danny yelled as he woke up, startled to see two people standing right next to him, even if they were his parents. He silently thanked his lucky stars that he hadn't gone invisible or intangible on instinct. That would have raised some awkward questions.

"Are you feeling okay?" Maddie asked, acting like the protective mother that she was. Scientist or not, she still cared deeply for her two children.

"Just a little freaked out," Danny said half-heartedly to both his parents, relaxing now that he realized that there was no danger. "I'm really not used to people watching over me while I sleep," He said, yawning. Anyone waking up to someone standing directly over them would react the same way.

Someone opening the door got the attention of all of them, and they watched as an unfamiliar doctor walked in, closely followed by Dr. Cameron and Chase.

"Hello, my name's Dr. Foreman, and I'm one of the doctors that's trying to figure out what's making you sick," he introduced himself as he shook the hands of all four of them. He then took out a medical chart, and looked at the three Fentons. "I'm going to need you to answer a few questions about you and your family's medical history, if that's okay," He looked up from the chart and saw the parents nod in response. The look on his face suggested that he'd rather be anywhere else at the moment.

"And we're just going to take a few blood samples, and then we'll be out of your way. We'll take it from the arm that doesn't have the IV in it," Chase said, getting some vials and preparing them. Soon it was over and Chase was putting caps on the vials.

"So…what are you testing for?" Danny asked, coughing a bit as he spoke.

"We're going to be testing to see if you have an autoimmune disease, neuromuscular disease, or something else entirely," Cameron explained as she checked Danny's pulse and put a thermometer in his mouth. "Those are some of the possible causes of muscle weakness and fatigue. Your other doctor ruled out some of the more common ones already before you came here," She said. She took the thermometer and said, "Well, it doesn't look like your running a fever, so that's good news."

"Those things you mentioned, are they treatable?" Maddie asked, concerned for her son's health.

"It depends on what disease it is. Some are very treatable, and some aren't, but we promise that no matter what we'll try our best to get your son better," Cameron explained, hoping that her words might comfort or help them in some way. In all honesty, they had no idea which disease it was.

"Anyway," Foreman interrupted, getting their attention. He looked annoyed that everyone kept interrupting him. "I'm going to need you to answer a few questions to get an accurate medical and family history. Now, have you had any viral or bacterial infections over the past two months?" he asked, looking up at Danny.

"No, I haven't been sick at all," Danny replied, watching as Cameron and Chase left the room.

"Any history of degenerative diseases in you family? MS, ALS, that sort of thing?" He asked.

"No," Danny replied, but then looked up at his parents, "At least I don't think so."

"No, there isn't," Maddie answered for him.

It continued like this for about a half hour. After what seemed to Danny like 10,000 questions or more, Foreman finally reached the last few.

"Do you have any history of mental illness in the family?" He asked with a barely perceivable smile on his face, and looked up at the family.

"Your sister's pretty crazy. She nearly chopped my hands off for using the rhubarb," Jack said to his wife, shuddering at the memory.

"No Jack, she's not mentally ill. She just likes her country lifestyle…" Maddie trailed off.

Foreman looked at them with a raised eyebrow, "Okay, I have to know. What's with the jumpsuits?" He asked them.

Ignoring sniggers from both Danny and Sam, Jack proudly responded, "What do you mean? These are stylish. And comfortable."

"You got a problem with jumpsuits?" Maddie asked defensively, and Foreman shook his head no.

By this point Danny and Sam were laughing outright at Danny's parents.

Foreman sighed. "Danny, you're scheduled for a CAT scan tomorrow morning. Until then we'll be looking at the test results to try and see what's causing this, or at least narrow it down. Dr. Cameron is going to take you to get a stress test, electrocardiogram and echocardiogram this afternoon. We need to see if your heartbeat is being effected by the Pericarditis," He said, then left the room as quickly as he came in.

"Cat Scan?" Jack asked his wife, confused, "But Danny's not a cat…"

"Have a cookie, Jack," Maddie sighed, handing him a chocolate chip cookie to distract him. "Let's go find Jazz and get some breakfast. You'll be okay, right Danny?" she asked, looking toward her son.

"I'll be fine," Danny said, watching as his parents left the room. As soon as they did, he turned to Sam and asked, "Do you think my secret will stay safe?"

"Come on, no doctor's going to check for something like that, and I'm pretty sure it won't show up on any normal test," she said in a reassuring manner that was quite different from her usual tone.

The peaceful moment they shared was broken by a blue mist coming from Danny's mouth.

"Great, I don't get a moment's rest," Danny sighed. Resigning himself to a fight, he said, "Going ghost!"

Sam gasped as he did so, causing him to turn toward her.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You're still normal," She said, holding up a pocket mirror.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny tried again, he looked at Sam and she shook her head, indicating that he was still normal.

"This is really bad, Sam," Danny said. "I can't go ghost."


	4. Half the Battle

**Here's the Edited version of Chapter 4. Here we see the start of Vlad's plot, and the Doctors discover something interesting in Danny's medical history. Hope you enjoy it!**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Disclaimer – House isn't mine. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. You know the drill.**

Chapter 4 – Half the Battle -

"I can't go ghost!" Danny said worriedly, trying to remain clam despite the situation. He normally would have been shouting by now, but he didn't want to draw attention from any of the doctors to his current predicament.

"Maybe it's because you're sick right now," Sam tried to think of an explanation. "You just might not have the energy to become Phantom at all," she stated confidently, though not sure herself of the true explanation.

"It doesn't take that much- ahh!" Danny yelled when he realized that he was falling through the hospital bed. He managed to become solid again before he fell through the room floor, thankfully.

"Danny!" Sam exclaimed. "Are you okay?" she asked, looking under the bed and seeing that he was fine. He had just gone through the bed frame, and hadn't been injured at all.

"I'm fine," Danny said, slowly getting out from underneath the hospital bed and standing up with a bit of help from Sam. "I just don't get it though…" He started to say, but trailed off.

"You don't get what?" Sam asked, seriously confused.

"It's just that…I haven't had this many issues with using my powers ever since I first got them, and that was because I didn't know how to control them. What if it starts getting worse? Remember when those ghost bugs were around and all of Casper High had ghost powers that they couldn't control? Dash was shooting ecto-blasts through the wall, and Kwan was split into eight people!" he said anxiously, "Some abilities of mine are pretty dangerous if I loose control over them. The ghostly wail. Ice powers. Ecto-blasts. Think about if I lost control of those. Sam, there are hundreds of people here who are sick…" He paled as he realized how dangerous the situation was.

Sam now knew why loosing control of his powers concerned him so much. He didn't care about himself, only that those around him didn't get hurt. "Danny," she started out, "I know for a fact that those attacks take tons of energy to pull of, and you know that too. With you being sick right now…I doubt you could even use the ghostly wail or your ice powers even if you wanted to. It would drain you too much. I don't think you have to worry," She tried to reassure him.

Danny nodded, feeling slightly better. "I just hope I don't go invisible or intangible when there are doctors around to see. I might be able to pull one over on my parents…well, most of the time anyway, but I doubt I'll be able to explain to a doctor why I just disappeared." Danny sighed, "This is going to be impossible."

"At least it can't get any worse," Sam said. patting Danny on the shoulder in a reassuring manner.

A knock on the door got the attention of both of the teens, and they turned to see who it was. Standing there outside of the room was none other than Danny's worst enemy, Vlad Masters.

"Sam," Danny said, turning toward his best friend.

"Yeah?" she asked, though she had a feeling she knew what he was going to say.

"Never, ever say that things can't get worse." He said, not wanting to look back at Vlad.

Before they could do anything to stop him, the door was already opened, and Vlad walked in as if he was doing nothing wrong by being there.

"Now Daniel, why would you go and say a thing like that? What about me visiting you could possibly make things worse?" he asked with a smirk. Anyone else would have though he was honest, but Sam and Danny knew better.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room," Danny growled, his eyes flashing a bright green color.

"Now why would I leave the son of my dearest Maddie all by himself when he's in the hospital? It would be rude of me, don't you agree?" He chuckled darkly. "Besides, who am I to refuse the opportunity to visit when you idiot father invited me here himself?"

"Just tell us why you came here, Plasmius? I'm assuming it wasn't simply to annoy us," Sam sighed, knowing that if Danny had been the one speaking to Vlad it would have been a lot worse.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if the rumor floating about the ghost zone is true. Everyone is talking about how the little halfa is weaker than usual. I found the information quite interesting. I know that a lot of your enemies might find that bit of information valuable," Vlad said.

Danny paled notably. He hadn't realized any of the ghosts knew he was here. "The ghost zone? The entire ghost zone knows?" He asked, a fearful tone edging into his voice. He knew the implications that that knowledge could have. Forget the harm done by losing control of his powers, who knows how much damage the ghosts could do if they decided to attack the hospital.

"Of course I could always keep any vengeful ghosts away while you're too weak to fend them off yourself, giving you a chance to recover. That is, if you wanted me to," Vlad said, knowing that Danny was almost completely defenseless at the moment, and couldn't defend against any other ghosts attacking.

"And what do you want in return for keeping other ghosts away from here?" Danny spat back, knowing that making a deal with Vlad was like cutting a deal with the devil himself.

"You know the answer to that!" Vlad shouted harshly, before coughing and resuming his normal tone of voice. It wouldn't do to loose his cool. "Of course if you're to stubborn and prideful to agree to have some help, I'll have no choice but to respect you wishes. It's a shame though. You know your parents won't be able to hold off the ghosts forever. When they fall, guess whose fault that will be? You'll always know that you could have saved them, but chose not to. That you were too stubborn to see the right decision. Are you sure you'll be able to live with that guilt?"

Danny glared at the elder halfa. "My parents are more than capable of fighting off any ghosts that come their way. They won't get hurt." He then realized something, "And even if I don't agree, I know that you wouldn't dream of letting my mom get hurt," he stated, knowing that what he said was true.

"Ah, but your not considering all the factors. As a team, they're only one capable fighter plus a complete buffoon. Even if they stop every ghost where they are and don't get a scratch on them, there is no way that they can defend the hundreds of people in this hospital. What happens when a wave of ghosts attack and all those poor sick people don't make it?" he asked, his voice laced with an obviously false regretful tone as he walked to the door. Turning around one last time the multi-billionaire looked Danny in the eyes and said, "You have until tomorrow to make you choice. Then the ghosts start attacking."

Diagnostics Lab

"How can all the tests be negative!?" Foreman shouted as he looked at the papers in front of him. His two colleagues looked up from their testing stations. "All the tests say that his brain in is perfect condition. I mean come on! He claims to have seen ghosts! His brain can't be normal!" Foreman continued his rant, clearly frustrated at the results.

"Looks like someone owes me a hundred bucks," Chase said in a sing-song voice, swiveling around on the stool and holding out his hand. Foreman scowled and handed over the cash.

"I can't believe you bet on a patient's health," Cameron frowned. "All the viral tests were negative, as were all the tests for degenerative diseases," Cameron reported, having gone back to look at her own test results after chastising the two.

"I think I've got something," Chase announced, pulling out a test result and scanning it over quickly, his statement getting the attention of the other two.

"Well, what is it?" Cameron and Foreman asked at the same time, the dispute forgotten about.

"The spinal tap for Guillian Barre came back positive," Chase told them, handing the chart to his colleagues.

"Awesome. I'll go get House," Cameron said, heading out the door to inform her boss of their discovery.

"He's going to think your wrong. You know that, right, Chase?" Foreman informed him as they watched Cameron leave.

"He's not completely irrational. It's an accurate test," Chase defended.

They both stood up and followed Cameron to House's office. One there, they found House taking an afternoon nap in his chair. No doubt skipping clinic duty again, or neglecting paperwork.

"Come on House, wake up!" Cameron shouted at him, sounding angry. How could he sleep when he had patients to take care of, she'd never know.

"Cameron, unless you're here to tell me that Cuddy sent me an early birthday present, I don't want to hear anything you have to say," House grumbled, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"I came to tell you that we've got a diagnosis. We know what's wrong with him," Chase reported. He wasn't about to stand by while house ignored all the work they'd done.

"Good for you. Go tell the patient, and stop bothering me with the information," House retorted.

"It's guillian barre," Chase continued, ignoring House's commentary.

House finally opened his eyes and sat up straight in his chair. "You're wrong," he said suddenly, standing up and heading over to the white board. An arrogant smirk formed on Foreman's face at Chase's shocked expression.

"Excuse me?" Chase said, getting over his shock quickly. He was still confused as to how the diagnosis could be wrong. House wasn't one to write off an accurate test unless he had some proof to back it up.

"Guillian Barre doesn't fit the symptoms. It can't be the only thing that's wrong with this kid," House replied, taking the test results from Chase. He crossed off Muscle weakness, fatigue and diminished reflexes from the board

Chase, however, didn't seem to see this. "Why not?" Chase said, challenging House. "Because I said it, it can't be right? Or maybe it's because you have some complex where you want everything to be complicated," Chase said angrily.

"Why can't it be both?" House replied with a smirk. "Plus, Guillian Barre doesn't explain the heart problems he has."

"You said it yourself. Pericarditis can be caused by an autoimmune disease. This fit-" Cameron began, but was cut off by House.

"Well in this case, it can't. The Guillian Barre hasn't even caused him to loose movement in the extremities yet, and It's been two days since he was admitted. The Guillian Barre is moving very slowly. Do you really expect me to believe that it's already weakened his heart? If it were that far along, he'd have stopped breathing on his own as well," House pointed out. The others knew he was right.

"Then what's your explanation?" Foreman asked.

"It has to be Guillian Barre along with something else. Start him on IVIG for the Guillian Barre, and we'll try and diagnose what else is causing him to be here," House suggested.

"What about plasmapherisis?" Foreman asked.

"Too risky, I don't want to go that route yet," House said.

"Alright, I'll go start him on IVIG," Chase said.

"But what caused it?" House asked suddenly, before Chase had the chance to leave the room. "He didn't have any real reason to lie about being sick, so I doubt he was. What, besides a virus, could cause his immune system to go into overdrive and start attacking healthy cells?" House mused out loud. It was a mystery, and he loved those.

"It's rare, but the pericarditis could be idiopathic. No cause." Chase suggested.

"Have you ever wondered why 'idiopathic' starts with the same four letters as 'idiot'?" House snapped at him. "There's always a reason for why people get sick. Doctors only call something idiopathic when they don't know what that reason is. It's a cop-out."

"Maybe it was a virus," Cameron suggested, "A simple, but resistant virus that he either didn't feel or just went away on its own. There are tons of viruses we haven't tested for yet. It caused both the pericarditis and the guillian barre." She picked up his medical file to see if there was any record of him being sick in the last few months.

"A virus with no symptoms?" Foreman scoffed, "Come on. Everyone knows that every single virus shows symptoms, even if it's just a fever."

"Wait!" Cameron said, looking at the chart she was holding. "He did...still does have a fever. Look at his medical records from the school nurse. His normal body temperature is 95 degrees!" Cameron declared.

"That can't be right," House said, walking over to her and grabbing the chart from her hands. "Even a simple school Nurse should know that a person's body can't stay at or below 95 degrees for a long period of time without serious implications. That's the temperature at which you get hypothermia."

"So…" Chase started out.

"Either the Nurse did the test wrong, or this kid should be six feet under," House finished.


	5. Danny, Meet Dr House

**Here's the edited chapter 5. Here we see the infamous "Danny meets House" scene.**

**I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Disclaimer – House belongs to David Shore. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I'm poor so don't sue. You know the drill.**

Stasis – chapter 5

Silently waiting in the ghost zone, twelve ghosts were there to work toward a single goal. They all huddled together in an old shelter that had been abandoned many centuries ago by the armies of Pharia Dark. Vlad had called them from their ghostly lairs that day, and told them of his plans to make Danny join their side. They had all agreed, and were now there, waiting for him to arrive with their instructions.

Among the ghosts gathered were The Lunch Lady, The Box Ghost, Skulker, Technus, Youngblood, Spectra, Bertrand, Ember, Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty, Desiree, and Walker. Their hatred of Danny Phantom was their only goal. So long as they could agree on that, they could get along.

Well, sort of…

"Who does this punk think he is? I've got better things to do than wait around here all day for him to show up! I have a prison to run," Walker complained. After all, they'd been waiting there for more than a half hour already. That was half a day too long in his book.

"Chill ya old geezer. Vlad said we had to wait to attack the kid until we get the signal from him. The stupid idiot is giving dipstick a day to make his decision," Ember scowled, strumming a few chords on her guitar out of boredom.

"I, Technus shall -"

"SHUT UP!" all the other ghosts yelled in unison as Technus began his 'take-over-the-world' tirade once again. Waiting in the cold had left them all irritable. One thing was for sure. If Vlad didn't get there soon, there would be no ghosts left to fight for him. They'd have already attacked each other.

A hallow laugh could be heard in the distance. The ghosts turned silent when they heard it, since they all recognized the voice immediately.

"I see that I didn't come a moment too soon. Technus doesn't realize how taxing listening to his speeches can be," the blue-tinged, vampire-like ghost laughed as he floated down toward them from the ceiling of the abandoned shelter. He quickly surveyed the scene before him, and apparently found it to his liking. The ghosts all turned and looked toward him for instructions.

"Here's what I want you to do. Fly to New Jersey and get into your positions. Make sure that you are not seen or caught. If you do, you'll have me to answer to," He threatened. "One in position, wait until I give the signal to attack. And be ready, I don't want to have to repeat myself," Vlad said, looking around at the group. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He shouted, "Get going!"

With that bit of encouragement, all twelve ghosts flew as fast as they could away from him. They headed in the direction of the nearest ghost portal that lead to the human world, which happened to be the Fenton Ghost Portal. Luckily for them, they knew that the Fenton weren't monitoring it.

"I'm surrounded by incompetent fools, but they're fools that do the job nicely," Vlad remarked to no one in particular as he faded away into the darkness.

Pennbrook Plainsboro Hospital

House walked as quickly as he could manage with his bad leg through the halls of Pennbrook Plainsboro hospital. When Cuddy had forced him to take the case in the first place, the only thing that had been even remotely interesting was who the kid's family was. Now… well, now he was forced to admit that this case was becoming more and more baffling by the minute. There was no way that he should be alive if what that chart indicated was accurate.

"I still think that we should run some more tests to see if the charts were right. The school nurse could have just written down the temperature wrong or…something like that. I mean come on, it's only on one chart," Chase insisted as he, Cameron and Foreman rushed to keep up with House.

"I highly doubt it. Not even overpaid school nurses are that incompetent. And it wasn't only on one chart," House said, tossing a second sheet in the file to Chase. "In his last visit to the doctor's, before he got sick with guillian barre, they found the exact same thing," He pointed out. At first he had though it was the error of a nurse as well, but there was no way two professionals would make that same mistake. Not without someone catching it.

The three doctor looked at the chart. Sure enough, House was right. The doctor had charted Danny's temperature at 95 degrees as well. In the chart, the doctor noted the low temperature and attributed it to faulty equipment.

"So he either has a three degree fever right now, or his temperature went back up to normal. I want to know which," House stated as he continued to walk down the hall. "And if it is back to normal now, what can cause his temperature to drop three degrees and then go back up?" House continued, oblivious to the three following him.

"Nothing…well, nothing besides an extreme case of hypothermia can cause that. But that's impossible since It was just a normal checkup, he wasn't even feeling cold," Cameron said, looking over the charts once again.

"Only one way to find out," House stated as they reached their destination. He used his cane to open the sliding door into Danny's hospital room.

There were three people in the room. One was obviously Danny, and, from what House knew of the Fenton family, the red-haired girl was Danny's older sister, Jazz Fenton. The third person in the room he didn't know, but assumed that she was either a friend or girlfriend of Danny's, not that he cared about details like that.

The two Fenton siblings were obviously in the middle of a heated argument.

"Forget it, Jazz!" Danny shouted at his sister, surprisingly loud for someone with limited lung strength. It just showed how mad he was. "It's my decision to make, and I'm standing by it! So stop trying to change my mind!" He continued yelling.

Jazz growled in frustration. She was patient, but sometime her brother could get on her nerves. "You are the most stubborn person on the planet! You know that? You can't even admit that something I suggest might actually be the right thing to do! Fine! I give up!" she screeched, flinging her hands up in the air and walking out of the room in a huff. She didn't even seem to see the four doctors as she passed them. But while she didn't, Danny and Sam noticed the four doctors standing in the doorway.

"Care to explain why both your school nurse and doctor charted that you had a body temperature of 95 degrees when you went for you annual checkup last spring?" House asked, getting straight to the point in his usual manner.

"Who the heck are you?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out who the man who'd come barging in was. If he was a doctor, he wasn't nearly as polite as the other three. And shouldn't he be wearing a white coat…Or at least be cleaner?

"Danny, meet Dr. House, he's-" Cameron began, but House cut her off before she could continue with the introduction.

"I'm the doctor who's trying to figure out what's wrong with you. Who knows, I might just end up saving your life in the process!" House scowled, hoping that the teen would be smart enough to know not to mess with him. He found patients who disagreed with him annoying, and he wasn't in any mood to deal with annoyances. "Now if you could answer my question, that'd be great. The faster you do, the faster I can leave."

After arguing with his sister for the past hour over whether or not he should tell the doctors about his ghost half, Danny was in no mood to put up with Dr. House's attitude either. He wasn't going to be kind if House wasn't going to show him the consideration of being polite.

"I have no idea why my temperature is that low! That's just the temperature that the nurse told me when I went there. You're the brilliant doctor, why don't you go figure it out for yourself?" he spat back. "Why does it even matter?"

House looked at the stubborn teen in annoyance. _'I'm going to need a stronger painkiller soon if this kid doesn't stop being so frustrating,'_ he thought as he reached into his pocket and took one of his vicodin. He had a feeling he was going to need it to get through the day.

"Why is it that teenagers always think that the world revolves around them?" House started to rant, "Do you have any idea what usually happens when a person's body temperature drops to 95 degrees? It's called hypothermia. If the temperature isn't risen to 98 degrees within a half hour, it usually gets you a one-way ticket to the morgue. Therefore, we need to know if your temperature really is that low, or some idiot nurse wrote a 5 instead of an 8," House stated. He didn't like the fact that this kid thought he could talk back to him, and he wasn't going to put up with it.

"Well, it sounds like you have the answer already, doesn't it?" Danny snapped. He knew his temperature was low. It came with the territory of being a half-ghost, but the doctors didn't need to know that.

"Look," Chase said, attempting to stop House from screwing things up while talking to a patient, "We needed to make sure because if your temperature really is that low, then that means you have a fever right now. Knowing that will help us figure out what's causing all your symptoms. You may not think so, but it is important."

"It would really help us out," Cameron added to Chase's statement, hoping that Danny would see reason.

"If the kid wants to be a stubborn jerk, then he's not going to listen to a word you say," House interjected before Danny could answer.

Danny glared at him, then turned to Cameron. "Fine, but only because it'll help you and you asked politely," he said, directing the last sentence to Dr. Cameron, and hoping that the smirking Dr. House would get the hint. "The answer is yes. My temperature is normally that low. It has been ever since last year," Danny answered finally. He knew that any lie he told would be found out, so he didn't see any reason to bother.

"Why did it change?" Foreman asked.

For once House decided to stay silent and let his colleagues talk. His use of reverse psychology had worked well. If he stayed silent now, he might just hear something interesting.

Danny and Sam exchanged a look that House recognized as deciding whether or not to tell the truth about something.

"No idea, it just did. It changed sometime in March, I believe," Danny answered finally. Sam nodded, her gothic mask of indifference not slipping once. It was a half-truth. Danny got his ghost powers in march, so that was when his temperature shifted.

"Fine," House said abruptly after taking another two vicodin. He stood up and left the room without a second glance.

The three other doctors looked at each other. As if silently agreeing, Foreman and Chase left to follow him while Cameron stayed behind.

"House didn't tell you, but there is some good news," Cameron finally said one her colleagues had left.

"What is it?" Danny and Sam asked at the exact same time, hope evident in both of their voices.

"We found out what's causing your muscle weakness and diminished reflexes," She stated, "It's a rare autoimmune disease called Guillan Barre. Basically your immune system starts by attacking some virus or disease, but when the disease is gone the white blood cells don't stop, and start attacking healthy cells. In the case of Guillian Barre, they start to attack the lining of the nerve cells, which limits the ability of the nerves to send signals from the brain to the rest of the body. It is temporary though," she finished expalianing.

"How temporary?" Danny asked, trying to understand all the medical terms she had used. He thought to himself, _'Please say a day, please say a day.'_

"It can take anywhere from a few weeks to a few months. It seems you're progressing much slower than usual, but we can speed up the process by starting you on IVIG. The IVIG lowers your white blood cell count until it's back to normal. Usually we'd start you on plasmapherisis as well, but I don't recommend it until we find out what's causing it," She said. She wisely decided not to mention that it was Dr. House who didn't want them to treat him with plasmapherisis.

"Wait, isn't it the cause?" Danny asked, confused by her statement.

"Yes, but it doesn't just happen on it's own. Usually it's caused by a particularly resistant viral or bacterial infection. We haven't found out what caused it yet. Since you're fever is still up, it could indicate that a virus or bacterial infection is still present."

"But you can find out what it is, right?" Danny asked.

"We'll try, but so far all the tests have some back negative. If you can think of why your temperature was so low it could help us a lot."

"Can you tell my parents and Jazz?" Danny asked her, then joked, "I don't think I can remember all of those scientific explanations."

Cameron laughed. "Sure thing. In fact, I'll go find them right now." With that, she left the room and headed down the hallway.

"So, you're not telling them?" Sam asked as the door closed.

"They know everything they need to," Danny added, then shouted as he turned invisible.

"So what are you going to do about the whole Vlad situation?" She asked, shutting the curtains so that no one could see that he had turned invisible. "You can't exactly warn your parents, because they'll want to know who told you, and you can't just go fight him off yourself."

"I don't know, Sam," Danny sighed, "I really don't know."


	6. Learning to ask for help

**This chapter attempts to show how this disease is affecting Danny, not only physically but emotionally as well. For someone used to saving the world, asking for help would be one of the hardest things to do. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**You know the drill – Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and House belongs to David shore. I pale in comparison to their genius.**

Chapter 6 – Learning To Ask For Help -

Dr. Cuddy sat behind her desk and let out a long sigh. She had a headache the size of Montana due to dealing with complaining patients all day, and the two doctors arguing in front of her weren't helping it any. It was times like this she envied House's ability to skip any and all work he didn't like without guilt.

"Can't you see that he's still sick?" Cameron shouted at her colleague.

"Every test we've run has come back negative!" Chase yelled back.

"You're unbelievable! He still has a fever, something is obviously wrong!" Cameron argued. "I say that If we run the tests again, and check for any false negatives, I'd feel a lot better about telling a kid with a three degree fever he's fine!"

"Yes, I agree. Something is causing his fever, but that something that isn't going to show up by doing another round of the same tests," Foreman added.

"Obviously we'd try other tests as well," Cameron responded. "I just want to make sure we didn't miss anything the last time."

"As much as it pains me to say this, miss compassionate over there has a point." House said. "If we missed something the first time around, I want to know. Chase, I want you to re-check the less accurate tests for any false negatives. Once you're done with that, I want you to test the accurate tests, but make sure the results were read right. Cameron, you'll be testing the kid for the less common bacterial and viral infections. If you can think of it, test for it," House finished.

"Foreman, while Chase and Cameron are running and re-running tests, I want you to go find the kid's parents, and ask them if they've noticed anything strange about their son since last march. It could be behavioral, a change in how often he gets sick, any thing. Listen for anything in particular anything that would explain his change in temperature," House ordered.

"Fine!" Chase snapped as he walked out of the room in a huff. Of course House would shoot down his ideas, no matter haw much sense they made. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't notice that he was followed out the door by Cameron and Foreman.

"House, why are you still in here?" Caddy asked in an exasperated tone. "I haven't done anything to annoy you lately, so why are you using my office for a differential? Especially on a day when I have so much paperwork due?"

"If I didn't use your office, then how would I find time to annoy you? I have to multitask – I'm a very busy doctor," He responded, twirling his cane through the air.

"Get Out!" Cuddy yelled, rapidly loosing her patience with House.

House smirked as he left, having fulfilled his goal of annoying her. He nearly bumped into Wilson as he walked through the door.

"What is it now?" Cuddy asked, annoyed. He annoyance faded, however, when she saw the look on Wilson's face. Very few things could make him worried.

"I though you'd want to take a look at this," Wilson said as an explanation. He placed a file down onto the desk in front of her. It wasn't a medical file, but a read-out from one of the machines downstairs.

Cuddy looked through the file. The more she read, the more worried she became. Finally, she stood up and said, "This can't be documented right…but if it is we have a serious health code crisis on our hands."

"We think something's messing with the equipment down in the oncology department. All of the radiation detectors we have to keep watch on cancer treatment are picking up some high-frequency energy. I can tell you right now we have no idea what it is or where it's coming from. All we do know is that the energy is, thankfully, not radioactive. It's also coming from a source pretty close by, but not in the hospital."

"Well…shouldn't we be calling in a Hasmat team to get rid of it or something?" Cuddy panicked. "This could seriously endanger the patients!" she shouted.

"According to the report, it's not any danger to the patient. Well…directly, anyway. It's messing with the equipment, which is messing up our results," Wilson explained.

"Do you have any idea what could be causing this?" Cuddy asked, still in a state of shock.

Wilson shook his head, "I've never seen anything like it before."

House's office

While Cuddy and Wilson were talking, House went back to his office to de research. If the Fentons were right, and Amity Park ran ghost drills, surely there would be reports of any ghost activity in the newspapers. He sat down in his chair, and a few minutes later he was looking intently at the computer screen in front of him. It showed a newspaper website.

The article he was reading was titled _'Mysterious Spook Inviso-bill appears in Amity Park.'_

Danny's hospital room

The next morning had arrived and Dr. Cameron and chase were there in the room, taking some more vials of blood for testing. Sam was dozing in the chair next to Danny's hospital bed. He smiled at the fact that she hadn't yet left the room except to get food. Jazz and Danny's parents would be there shortly. They were probably driving to the hospital from the nearby hotel they were staying at. It was early in the morning so they hadn't arrived yet.

Suddenly they all heard the door shut. Danny looked up, and Sam awoke from her nap. Vlad was standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Well, Daniel, it's so nice to see you again. I enjoyed our little chat yesterday. I hope you've thought it over," Vlad said, walking into the room almost exactly 24 hours after he had left.

Cameron and Chase looked at each other, confused. This man obviously knew Danny, but they had no idea who he was. Judging by the hatred showing on Danny's face, they weren't sure they wanted to.

"Dr. Cameron, Dr Chase, this is Vlad. He's not worth your time or your breath. He just doesn't know when he's lost," Danny said bitterly, glaring at his archenemy.

"So I take it that's a no on what we talked about earlier?" Vlad smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. Danny cared too much about people in his opinion, and would never want to see the hospital attacked.

"You should have expected it," Danny responded with a glare.

"That I did, my dear boy. That I did," Vlad smiled, then added, "Pity, though. I had so hoped that you would see what the right decision was. Then again, you always were stubborn. Just like you father."

"Just ignore him, Danny," Sam said, hoping her friend would listen.

"I told you yesterday and I'm telling you today. Get out," Danny said with a deadly calm in his voice. It was obvious he was close to loosing his temper.

"As you wish, young Daniel. Just remember that my offer always stands," He said. After that, he walked out of the room without a backwards glance.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked as he changed the IV fluid. The IVIG was almost gone.

"He's just an insane creep who doesn't know when he's lost a fight," Danny said. "He was friends with my parents in college. He doesn't like my dad though, blames him for ruining his life. He sent him to the hospital, where he missed out on all his college years," Danny explained, deciding it couldn't hurt to tell them that.

"That's too bad, though if I heard right he's pretty successful right now. Anyway, it looks like were just about done here," Cameron said. She now recognized the man as Vlad Masters, one of the richest men in America. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Danny said. "Have you figured out what's causing the guillian barre yet?" Danny asked.

"Not yet. Unfortunately, all the tests we've run have come back negative. That's why we're running some more. Don't worry though," She said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We'll keep looking until we find it. No disease is undetectable." With that, the two doctors left the room.

A few second later, Jazz and Danny's parents walked into the room.

"Did the doctors have any news for you?" Jazz asked, setting her stuff down on a nearby chair. She'd seen Cameron and Chase walking from the room.

"They don't have anything yet, but they said they'd keep looking. I trust them," Danny said, trying to assure them, and himself, that he'd be fine. He tried to ignore the growing sense of helplessness inside him. He wasn't supposed to get sick or be to week to even get out of bed. He had a town to protect, and right now he had a hospital to protect as well.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Maddie asked, rearranging the covers of the hospital bed so that Danny would be more comfortable.

'_How about feeling guilty as heck for leaving Amity unprotected, and not being able to protect this hospital?_' Danny thought to himself, but said to Maddie, "I feel a lot weaker, but the doctors said that's normal." Danny again put on a brave face for the sake of his family.

"Look Danny, I made you something!" Jack exclaimed happily, taking out an action figure that looked exactly like Danny.

"Err… thanks, dad. I guess," Danny smiled, knowing his father meant well. He took the toy from him and placed it on the table beside his bed.

"Don't think anything of it, I've got one for everyone in the family," Jack responded. Taking out three other action figures that looked like Jack, Maddie and Jazz.

Maddie rolled her eyes at her husband's antics. "I baked some cookies for you as well. I don't think this hospital food is healthy. We forgot most of our cooking stuff at home though, so we had to use the hotel supplies. It was slower, but worth the wait," She smiled, taking out a large plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks!" Danny exclaimed, taking a cookie from the plate slowly. After he took it though, it dropped from his hand.

"I'll just put them on the tray over here, that way you'll be able to reach them easier," Maddie smiled, tactfully not mentioning the incident.

Jack sat on the chair, pouting. "I still don't see why I couldn't have one of the cookies," He said glumly.

"Because they're for Danny and Danny only," Maddie chastised, "And I made you some fudge already. It's in the fridge at the hotel." This seemed to bring his spirits up considerably.

"Hey mom, dad," Danny said, catching their attention. If he was going to tell them about the impending ghost attack, it was now or never. "I though I should warn you. A ghost came by here earlier, and-" He started to say, but was cut off by his parent's shouts.

"GHOSTS!" Jack bellowed, standing up from the chair and wielding a Fenton bazooka in his hands before anyone could blink.

"If that piece of ectoplasmic slime tried anything to hurt you, I swear he will face my wrath," Maddie yelled, also pulling out a weapon from her jumpsuit.

Jazz was fuming. "This is a hospital!" She screeched, "Why did you bring ghost weapons here?! They're dangerous!" She glared at them. As scientists, they should know better than to bring weapons into the hospital.

"For once, I'm glad they did," Danny said, surprising everyone else in the room. "The ghost that came by earlier didn't try to attack me, but he said that other ghosts will. I know enough to take him seriously, too. Since we're here now the ghosts will try and attack us when we're down. I wanted to warn you guys so that you'll be prepared," Danny finished.

"Don't you worry, son! We'll protect you and this hospital from any ghosts that attack! Plus, I get to use my new weapon!" Jack shouted as he and Maddie left the room.

"That was very noble of you, Danny," Jazz smiled at her brother. "I know that it's hard for you to place that kind of trust in someone again when you're so used to relying on yourself. You're usually the one being the hero," Jazz said.

"I agree with your sister. I'm proud of you too, Danny," Sam smiled. "Hey, were you're powers malfunctioning earlier or something? Ya know, when you dropped the cookie?" she asked.

"No, they weren't," Danny sighed, holding his hand up and looked at it. He tried to move his fingers, but they only moved an inch or so. "I just lost my grip. I'm so useless!" He yelled in frustration, laying back into the hospital bed.

"You're not useless, Danny," Sam said. "You're sick right now and there's nothing you can do about it. Everyone needs to learn to rely on someone else now and then, even super-powered teens," She smiled.

"So that's why…" Jazz said suddenly.

"Why what?" Danny and Sam asked at the same time.

"Why you told mom and dad about ghosts coming here. You only told them about it because you had no other option. It's not that you willingly let them fight the ghosts instead of yourself, it's that you've finally realized that you can't fight, and the only way to protect this hospital is to let them. By the way, who was the ghost you were talking about?" She asked.

Before Danny had a chance to respond, they heard a loud ruckus coming from the first floor of the hospital. People were running and screaming, and they could only assume that the reason was a ghost attacking.

"It was Vlad. I guess I'll get to see now if my trust in them was well-founded," Danny answered. He sighed as he listened to the fight going on below them. A fight that, for the first time since he got his ghost powers, Danny wasn't a part of.


	7. Ghost Attack part 1

**Here's the edited version of chapter 2. Here we see the start of the Ghost attack on the hospital, and how the Fentons and the Team are Dealing with it.**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Danny phantom Belongs to Butch Hartman, House belong to David Shore. I'm not making money off of this so please don't sue me.**

Chapter 7 - Ghost Attack, Part 1 -

The hospital was in complete chaos. Twelve ghosts had appeared in Princeton Plainsboro, seemingly from nowhere, and started to do as much damage to the hospital as possible without truly endangering any lives. Those were Vlad's orders – take hostages, but don't hurt them yet, and make sure that the Fentons are forced to agree to their terms.

Youngblood and his pirate crew had flown immediately to where they could cause the most fear – pediatrics. He couldn't intimidate the adults that couldn't see him. He was now just attacking them at random and scaring them.

Technus quickly found the control room for the hospital electric system and from there took over the many machines that belonged to the hospital. Before anyone had a chance to react, he had turned the machinery in the hospital against its own staff. All around the hospital computers, electronic doors, and elevators now refused to work. He hoped that his control over the life support machines would keep anyone from interfering with his plans. The heart monitors were all turned off so the ghost could concentrate his powers on important machinery, but every life support machine worked fine for now.

Ember found her way to where the PA system controls were located. Knocking the people in the room unconscious with one guitar stroke, she put her CD into the system. Soon her song was soon pouring from every speaker in the hospital. All the patients, minus those being terrorized by Captain Youngblood, drifted off into a deep sleep.

The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady were working together, both wreaking havoc in the place they worked best - the cafeteria. Meat products and untended packages were flying everywhere. They were only minor ghosts to ghosts hunters like Danny and his parents, but none of the cafeteria staff dared to move. The ghost couple created a mess and threatened the workers, but no one had been attacked – _yet._

All five ghosts awaited their orders from Vlad.

During all this Walker, Skulker, Bertrand, Johnny 13, and Kitty were distracting the Fentons while the others got into place. It was odd to see the five ghost working toward a single goal, but despite the odds all of the ghosts were attacking them at the same time.

Needless to say with the odds being five ghosts to two humans, the ghosts were close to winning.

"Ha! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn if you were a foot away! You call yourself a ghost hunter?" Kitty taunted as she evaded several blasts sent her way by Jack. "Missed me!"

"Not this time," Jack said as he sent another blast. This time it connected.

"Don't you try and hit my girl! Shadow, attack!" Johnny yelled. As he went over to check on the fallen ghost, his formless shadow flew into action. A few seconds later, it had wrapped itself around both of the Fentons, successfully trapping them.

Skulker took out a large ecto-weapon and aimed it at them, ready to attack as soon as he wanted. "This will be suitable revenge for all the time the whelp has attacked me," He muttered so quietly that no one else heard.

"Fighting us and trying to disrupt our mission. That's against the rules. I'm afraid I can't let you escape without the proper sentence," Walker grinned. "Anything you want to say as your last words, humans?"

"Yup!" Jack answered, looking toward a spot behind the ghosts with a grin, "Enjoy your time in the Fenton thermos, ghost!"

"What the-?" Walker said, looking behind him just a second too late. He soon found himself being trapped inside the Fenton thermos. The light faded to reveal Jazz standing there, holding the device.

Both Fentons fell to the ground as the shodow dropped them, apparently deciding that Jazz was a better target instead. Before long, all three Fentons were figting.

"Get down!" Jack yelled as he aimed the jack-o-nine-tails at Bertrand, capturing the ghost in the netting. Jazz didn't miss a beat as she trapped him in the thermos a second later. Maddie jumped into action, sending a flying kick in Skulker's direction.

Two ghosts down, four to go.

While Skulker was doing his best to fight off Maddie, the other two were busy fighting Johnny 13, Kitty and Shadow. They seemed to be in a deadlock.

"This is for attacking a hospital, you creep!" Jack shouted as he launched himself at the biker ghost. Jack hit him with a well-aimed shot from the Fenton bazooka, and soon he was trapped in the Fenton thermos as well. Unfortunately his shadow, Kitty and Skulker were still there.

"Light!" Jazz suddenly shouted, remembering what Danny had told her about Johnny 13's shadow. "This thing hates light!" She managed to shout before Kitty hit her, effectively knocking her out.

"I've got it!" Jack announced, jumping into the RV and shining a spotlight on the shadow ghost, causing it to dissolve. He quickly ran over to his daughter, blasting Kitty out of the way. Jazz was waking up.

"She's going to pay for that," Jazz said, taking the Fenton thermos and capturing Kitty from behind.

While Jack and Jazz were busy fighting the three other ghosts, Skulker was fighting Maddie. He launched a few blasts at the group, and they were all thrown a few feet back.

While the fight was going on, neither the Fentons nor the ghosts realized that their battle was being watched by four figures in one of the hospital rooms.

Danny's hospital room

"Do you see what your actions have caused, Daniel?" Vlad said in a fake, overly sad tone. "If only you had listened to me, your family wouldn't be in danger. The offer still stands, you know," Vlad reminded him.

"Poor ghost-child, your family is fighting for their lives down there, and it's all your fault! There lives would be so much better without you, why not give them what they want? A life without a freak in the family!" Spectra taunted, using her powers to drain away what little hope Danny had left.

_'Ignore them. You know she drains negative energy,'_ Danny thought, but couldn't help but feel that deep down, she was right. If he wasn't part of his family, then they wouldn't be risking their lives. He shook his head, cutting off that train of thought. _'I can't feel guilty. I know they'd do anything for me, just like I'd do the same for them,' _He told himself. But they didn't stop their tirade.

"You know, I could grant your wish. One sentence from you and all of these ghosts will be back in the ghost zone. You just have to agree to denounce your family, then the hospital and you family will be safe," Desiree said. "Just one sentence. I promise I won't screw this one up. When you decide to make the right choice, we'll all be here waiting."

"What's stopping me from doing that now?" Danny asked cheekily. He wasn't going to let them get to him.

Desiree grinned. "If you ask before agreeing to our terms, then Vlad will just un-wish the wish."

"Forgot about that," Danny sighed. It looked like there wasn't going to be an easy way out.

"Care to watch their impending doom? A doom that you drove them to?" Vlad smirked.

"You're wrong," the youngest Fenton said confidently. "Sam and my family are more than capable of defending this hospital against any ghost. They'll pull through, I know they will."

"Please, that bumbling idiot? He's more of a threat to this hospital than the ghosts are! Any success they may have will be thwarted by his stupidity! You've always known you can't rely on him!" Vlad spat bitterly

"Don't talk about my family like that!" Danny shouted, an ecto-blast forming in his hand and shooting across the room, narrowly missing Vlad. "What the-?" He stopped, looking at where the blast had hit the wall.

Instead of the blast being its usual bright neon-green, it had been a sickly, pale green.

Hospital lobby

Dr. House, Foreman, Chase and Cameron were all hiding behind the reception desk in the lobby. Even though they had never been in a ghost attack before, they were smart enough not to get involved.

"So, believe in ghosts yet, Foreman?" Chase taunted, not able to help himself. He gave Foreman an 'I told you so' look, then switched his attention back to the fight.

Foreman glared at his colleague, but the response he was about to give was cut off by House.

"Shut up, you idiots!" House hissed, successfully quieting them both. "I'm trying to listen to what they're saying! It could be important!" He looked over the counter and observed the Fentons fighting outside. "Did any of you see the twelve ghosts arriving?" House asked the three.

"I did. They came when I was filling out paperwork down here," Chase said.

"Did any of them look like a teen ghost with white hair, dressed in black?" House asked, still looking at the fight. The newspapers said the ghost was benevolent, so house wanted to ask him a few questions about Amity Park.

"No, none that fit that description. One had white hair… but it was a mullet, and he was old," Chase remembered.

"Definitely the wrong one," House responded.

From their hiding spot behind the counter, they could see the entire fight and hear the dialogue exchanged. Fortunately they were far enough away to not be in any immediate danger.

Outside

"Come on! Surely you can do better than that? I though you claimed to be the best ghost hunters out there!" Skulker laughed as the three ghost hunters rounded on him once again. He and Kitty dodged all of their attacks easily. At this rate, the other ghosts would have control of the hospital in no time.

"Don't give them too much credit, they have yet to even take a ghost back to their lab," she told Skulker. Frowning, she then turned back to them and shouted, "But you're still going down for capturing my boyfriend!"

"You need to develop a better taste in men! Your boyfriend is a jerk!" Jazz responded as she evaded the attack sent her way, and launched one of her own back.

"Why you! Don't talk about him!" Kitty shouted angrily. Before Jazz could move the ghost lost her temper, and launched herself at Jazz full force. When she was about halfway to where Jazz was, she was captured in a beam of blue light. A second later she was trapped in the Fenton Thermos along with the others.

The three ghost hunters banded together and turned their attention to their final opponent – Skulker.

"What we need is to destroy that suit," Jazz told her parents, "But it won't be easy. Once it's destroyed though, capturing him will be a cinch."

"I've got it!" Jack said in one of his rare moments of brilliance, "The Fenton ghost peeler can destroy that suit!"

"That's perfect! Great idea!" Jazz nearly cheered. She remembered all too well when she had used the device to defeat Spectra.

"I'll go get it while you distract him," Maddie whispered before making a mad dash to the G.A.V.

"Retreating already?" Skulker laughed arrogantly as he watched Maddie escape and the other two turn to face him. He'd been floating there waiting for them to make the first move.

"A Fenton never gives up! Or surrenders!" Jack shouted as he grabbed the nearest weapon he could find (The Jack-o-nine-tails), and launched himself at the 7-foot-tall ghost, diverting his attention from Maddie.

Jazz joined the fight and together they managed to hold their own against Skulker. All Jazz could think was, _'Danny would be proud.'_

"You'll never defeat me! Not while your precious defender isn't able to save you!" Skulker taunted, referring to Danny, though only Jazz got the reference.

"Wanna bet?" Jazz shot back, smirking, as she saw Maddie walk up behind the ghost, Fenton Ghost Peeler in hand.

Skulker turned, but didn't have time to react before his metallic armor was peeled away by the invention, leaving the 3-inch-tall blob behind.

Maddie quickly trapped him in the thermos, and the three all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go get those other ghosts!" Jack exclaimed.

Danny's hospital room

Danny was grinning in victory. Vlad was pissed, which amused him to no end. "Looks like you underestimated them after all, Vlad," he taunted. If there was one thing he knew that Vlad hated, it was being bested by Jack Fenton.

"It won't happen again, trust me," Vlad assured menacingly. "Spectra, tell the ghosts not to hurt any of the patients yet, but if they come across the Fentons, use every advantage. Don't hold back."


	8. Ghost Attack part 2

**Here's the next chapter. House and his team are uncovering more mysteries to solve while the Fentons are busy protecting the hospital from the ghosts attacking.**

**Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and House belong to David Shore. I'm not making money off of this so please don't sue me.**

Stasis – chapter 8

While the Fentons were heading toward the location of the next ghost on their radar, House and the other three doctors finally came out of their hiding spot behind the reception desk.

"House," Chase said, "mind telling us why you were looking for that specific ghost? Is he connected to the case?" He asked, and all three doctors turned toward House for an explanation.

"While you guys were busy being useless, I've been looking into the latest news from Amity Park. The ghost I was looking for just happens to be one of the few 'good' ghosts out there. According to the report, he fights off all the other ghosts in the city when they attack. If anyone can answer my questions, he can," House said.

"What happened to 'everybody lies'?" Foreman asked, not really expecting an answer from his boss.

'And exactly what questions were you going to ask this ghost?" Chase asked.

"Questions like why won't you shut up," House said, "or maybe what makes ghosts go to Amity Park in the first place? What makes it so different?" House mused, switching into his thinking mode. "And he has no reason to lie. He's dead. Telling the truth wouldn't have any consequences."

"You think the reason Amity Park is haunted might have something to do with why Danny is sick?" Cameron asked.

"Yup. That, and to satisfy my own curiosity," House responded. "I'm just going on a hunch."

"You don't have hunches," Chase stated. "You're House. You know things."

"One thing I don't know is why there's a kid up there who's slowly loosing motor function for no viable reason. He's still sick for crying out loud! Most patients' immune systems only attack healthy cells after the disease is taken care of." House snapped.

"Maybe his immune system couldn't take care of the disease. It's obviously still around since he still has a fever," Cameron suggested.

"I can't believe you guys!" Foreman shouted. "We're in the middle of a ghost attack here, and all you can think about is solving the case!"

"What else are we supposed to do?" Chase asked, "We're stuck here hiding, the ghosts seem to be waiting for something to happen, and the Guillian barre could start to paralyze his diaphragm at any time unless we can figure out what's causing it. Of course we're going to use this time to solve the case!" he shouted back.

"Back to the differential. The fever indicates that it has to be an infection of some sort," Cameron continued, stopping the pending argument before it started. "But one that the antibodies and white blood cells can't fight off. When they're produced by the immune system, they attack anything in their path. In this case that, unfortunately, only includes healthy cells."

House stepped in. "Your forgetting about the disease, if it's there, why isn't the immune system attacking it instead of healthy cells?"

"It doesn't matter. We can't do anything about it right now," Foreman said. "Even if we could check up on him, one of the nurses told me that something put all of the patients to sleep. We won't be able to ask him anything."

"Let's go check on him," House ordered suddenly.

"What?" Foreman asked, "Are you insane?"

"Yes, I am, but you all love me anyway. Now get up, we're going to check on a patient," House informed the trio, walking through the now empty hallway.

"But we can't ask him anything," Cameron pointed out.

"He'd probably lie anyway," House responded.

Ghost fight

"There you are, ghosts," Jack whispered as he spotted the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady while they were destroying the cafeteria. All the people there had long since fled, but they didn't seem to care, or even notice. "No ghost escapes Jack Fenton!" he said enthusiastically.

Jazz, Maddie, and Jack all jumped out from behind the table at the same time, catching the two ghosts by surprise.

"Why hello dears, you three look positively famished," The Lunch Lady said, taking in their appearance. They did indeed look exhausted. "Would you like something to eat?" She offered.

"Not from you, ghost!" Maddie answered, steeping in before Jack could say anything. Knowing him he'd ask for a three-course meal, and then some.

"THEN PERISH!" the Lunch Lady bellowed in one of her abrupt mood swings, causing the cafeteria supplies to come to life and start attacking the Fentons.

"Go get 'em! There no match for you," the Box Ghost cheered for his wife, enjoying seeing the three ghost hunters struggle. Unfortunately, this brought their attention to him as well. "I am the Box Ghost! Beware!" he shouted, flying out of they way of a blast sent by Jack.

…And right into the bright blue beam of the Fenton Thermos. A second later, he was trapped.

"You'd think he'd learn," Jazz said, putting the cap back on the thermos. She turned her attention to the Lunch Lady and tossed the thermos to Maddie.

"Good job catching that ghost, Jazz!" Maddie shouted proudly as she grabbed the thermos from the air.

"How dare you trap him in that soup container! Face my wrath!" She shouted. "You won't know what hit you…" She kept shouting as she was trapped in the Fenton thermos as well. Maddie had taken the opportunity to capture her while she was distracted by the rant.

"So, where's the next ghost at?" Jazz asked her parents.

"According to the Fenton Finder," Jack replied, holding up the device, "The nearest ghost is down that hallway." He pointed off to the left.

"Tha… that's pediatrics!" Maddie gasped, paling considerably. "There are little kids over there, Jack!"

"Then let's go save them!" Jack shouted, ready to run down the hallway.

"Wait!" They stopped when they heard someone calling to them. The Fentons all turned and saw Tucker standing there, out of breath. "Wait up!" he called, trying to catch his breath, "I came as soon as I heard about the ghost fight. I'm here to help."

"Wait…you're in a hospital?" Jazz asked, astonished. "I thought you hated them."

"Yes, now will you stop saying the H-word?" Tucker responded. "This isn't a hospital. It's just a cool video game store. Yup, no medical stuff here," He started chanting. After a second or two, he snapped out of it.

"Well come on! We haven't got any time to waste!" Maddie shouted as she led the group down the hallway to pediatrics. When they came bursting through the door, the three Fentons only saw a group of scared-looking patients huddled in the corner, looking up at a point in the air. Jazz immediately knew what was going on.

"It's that pirate ghost!" Jazz shouted. She remembered their 'vacation' when Danny had made her act like a kid, and she had been able to see him. "We can't see him!"

Youngblood looked smugly at the group. "You four are such lousy ghost hunters!" he taunted, knowing they couldn't hear him. He did a few flips in the air. "How are you going to save them if you can't even see where I am?" He laughed, grabbing a few things and preparing to launch them at the group.

"They may not be able to see you, but I can!" Tucker shouted at the ghost. "Quick, gimme something to hit him with!" Tucker said to the Fentons. A second later, he caught the lipstick container Maddie tossed to him

"What're you going to do, geek, put the lipstick on and make me laugh?" Youngblood laughed. "Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya!" He taunted.

"Nope, and I'm tech-savvy, not a geek!" Tucker shouted, aiming the lipstick at the pirate ghost and firing. He hit him square in the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt!" the young pirate cried, "You'll pay for that one!" He said, his voice suddenly turning fierce.

"Let's see you try," Tucker responded, launching at the ghost.

While they were fighting, Jack and Maddie were getting the kids to safety. Jazz was trying to get in the right mindset to be able to see the ghost.

'_Think like a kid,'_ Jazz thought. Memories from her childhood flooded into her mind. How she acted, thought, and what her opinions were when she was little. When she opened her eyes, she saw the young ghost floating there.

"I've got this!" she declared, jumping into the fray and helping Tucker to quickly defeat the pirate ghost. Within a minute, he was trapped in the Fenton thermos.

"But I didn't get to see anything!" Jack whined, realizing that the fight was over. He wanted to have seen the ghost.

As they walked into the hallway, the kids rushed up to them, and the group was quickly surrounded. Cries of 'thank you' and 'that was so cool!' were heard all around them.

"We have to go now. But thanks for the support," Jack said, parting the crowd of children easily.

"I still don't get why we couldn't see him," Maddie mused as they left.

"Because, Mom," Jazz explained. "He's only visible to kids."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!" Tucker protested.

"No," Jazz responded with a smile, "But you act like one!"

"Jack, where's the next ghost?" Maddie asked, effectively breaking up the impending fight.

"Upstairs," Jack informed her. They all followed his lead to where Technus had taken over the power supply to the entire hospital. A minute later, they were in the control room, and Technus was facing away from them.

"You're toast!" Maddie shouted, pointing an ecto-gun at the ghost.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Technus warned, smirking in an even more obnoxious manner than usual. He turned around to face them, and they saw that he was connected to the computer network.

"Give me one good reason why not, ghost!" Maddie challenged, not lowering the gun and firmly standing her ground.

"See these controls?" Technus asked, turning in a circle and indicating the room around them. It was covered in buttons, monitors and controls. "This room controls the electricity to every room in the hospital. Monitors, computers, TVs. Oh, and did I mention, the life support machines?" The ghost grinned. "Make one wrong move, and you can surely imagine what the consequences will be. All I have to do is turn off the power." He ignored them, and turned his attention back to the monitors.

"He's right you know, there's no way we can harm him without endangering the hospital," Jazz whispered. "If we do, all the patients on life support will be goners!"

"We just have to get him to focus his powers on something else," Maddie said. "That's the only way we can defeat him."

"How can we distract him from technology?" Jazz pointed out.

"I have an idea," Tucker whispered to them, his face breaking into a grin.

"What is it?" Maddie asked.

"You'll see." The tech geek said as he walked up to Technus. "I'll bet this Hospital's electronic controls were pretty easy for you to hack into."

The ghost looked startled by the conversation, but turned his attention from the monitors and replied anyway. "Of course it was easy. As if I, Technus, master of all technology, would have problems hacking into a system such as this!"

"Please, a fourth grader could hack into it. I don't think you could get past the new firewall and anti-virus software on my PDA, though," Tucker countered casually.

Technus looked offended, "Of course I can, and I'll prove it!" he snapped as he flew into the PDA. As soon as he did, Tucker immediately ran a fail-safe program that shut down the PDA And trapped all the data inside, including Technus.

"Well, that takes care of him," Tucker said smugly, dusting his hands off. The three Fentons stared at him, jaws agape. "What?" He asked. "Just because I can't pick up girls, doesn't mean that I can't talk people into stuff."

"Where's the next ghost?" Maddie asked, deciding to ignore Tucker.

"Near the P.A. system, I'm assuming," Jazz said. They all listened and heard the music playing on the loudspeakers, recognizing Ember's music.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted. If he had been looking at the Fenton Ghost Finder at that point, he would have noticed that two of the four ghosts in Danny's room had left.

Danny's Hospital room

"Damn! How is it that they keep winning?!" Vlad spat angrily. He'd just received news of Technus' capture from Desiree. "If I have to take care of this myself, both the Fentons and the ghosts who failed me will regret it!" he announced darkly.

"Anger Management, Vlad. Ever hear of it?" Danny laughed, unable to keep a smirk off his face at his parent's success. The billionaire's failure was a bonus.

Before the elder halfa could respond, both of them noticed the four doctors walking down the hallway. Vlad became invisible just seconds before House barged in.

"How is everything going down there?" Danny asked. He didn't exactly need an update, but the doctors didn't know that.

"Most of the ghosts are gone, but I think that one or two may be left," Cameron

informed him. "Your parents fought most of them off."

"Who cares? Since I can't ask him, you're going to have to tell me. Why is Amity Park filled with ghosts?" House asked impatiently. "What makes it so different."

"What's it to you?" Danny snapped back at House.

"Just answer the question," Chase said, exasperated. He'd already dealt with a ghost fight that day. He didn't want to have to stop a fight between House and a patient as well.

"Fine. I'll answer. It's because of my parents…I think," Danny replied, deciding to be honest for once. "After they invented-" He stopped. '_Should I tell them about the ghost portal?'_ he thought to himself. '_No, they don't need to know,' _He decided. "Err… a bunch of ghost weapons, I guess the ghosts decided that they were a threat and went after them. Why are you asking me this, anyway?" Danny questioned.

"We just wanted to rule out any environmental causes for your illness," Cameron said kindly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But that doesn't seem to be the case."

"And now we're leaving," House announced, walking out the door before Danny could say another word. The three other doctors looked shocked at his sudden departure, but Foreman and Chase followed him out anyway.

"We'll be back in a sec," Cameron said hastily, then left as well. When she was outside, she saw them standing right outside. "What's with you? I thought that you wanted to check up on him?" She asked.

"I've just got one question," House stated, "Why is he awake when every other patient in this hospital is asleep?"


	9. In Harm's way

**Here's the next chapter. The conclusion of the ghost fight, and House and his team are digging deeper and deeper into the mysteries of Amity Park.**

**::IMPORTANT:: The reviewer responses have all been moved to a separate chapter at the end, following the Medical Reference Guide.**

**Danny phantom Belongs to Butch Hartman, House belong to David Shore. I'm not making money off of this so please don't sue me.**

Stasis – Chapter 9 –

"Duck!" Maddie shouted over the loud blast of an ecto-gun, and all four members of the group dove to the floor, managing to avoid one of Ember's blasts by inches.

"Come on ya old geezers, I'm getting bored over here!" Ember taunted as she struck another chord on her guitar, shooting another blast from it directly at them. The CD forcing the patients to sleep was still playing in the background.

Maddie, Jazz and Tucker dove behind a counter to avoid being hit. They knew they were loosing the fight badly. What they needed was time to regroup and form a plan. Jack had decided to keep on fighting, giving the others that chance.

"She's tougher than the last two ghosts" Jazz said, looking over the counter at Ember, and firing an ecto-gun at her, knocking the singer ghost a couple feet to the left. She then ducked quickly, avoiding the blast that Ember sent their way. It seemed they were her second priority however, as Ember turned her attention back to fighting Jack.

"Every ghost has a weakness of some kind," Tucker mused, firing a blast at Ember just as she was about to attack Jack again.

"I haven't seen one so far," Jazz said in an annoyed tone, keeping up the volley of blasts at Ember. The ghost threw up a shield to avoid their attacks, and went back to fighting.

"Her guitar," Maddie said after a few seconds. "If we destroy her guitar, she won't be able to use any of her most effective attacks," she concluded. As the other two thought about what she said, Maddie pulled out three pairs of Fenton Phones. "We need to put these in our ears. That way her music can't affect us" She explained, and then threw them each a set.

"But the song that she's playing is only effecting the patients. What do we need these for? They wont have any effect" Tucker asked, looking doubtfully at the devices in his hand.

"Because she could change her tune at anytime. As a Fenton, we are prepared for anything and everything!" Maddie responded in a serious voice, ignoring the horrible pun she had just said. She glared at tucker, as if daring him to disagree, and shoot a blast over the counter as well.

"Plus Tucker, even if Ember isn't trying to control us these still serve as communicators," Jazz explained and tucker put them in his ears. "What I want to know is how we're going to defeat her!" Jazz said.

"I have no idea what exactly to do, all I know is that we need to distract her with something before Jack tires out," Maddie said, looking over at her husband in worry.

"I'm going to leave all the planning and strategy to you guys, I'm just here for backup," Tucker said shooting at Ember and managing to create a slight crack in her shield.

"How did you get to the hospital so quickly anyway? You showed up about a half hour after the fighting started," Jazz asked.

"Specter Speeder. That thing can travel over 500 mph at top speed," Tucker answered as if it were obvious. "Plus I was already on my way to see Danny, I just had stopped in Ohio to see my relatives who live there."

"With the alterior motive of procrastinating going to a hospital" Jazz added.

"Enough!" Maddie shouted, frustrated with the argument when there were more important thing to worry about. "We're not going to get anything done by just sitting here! On the count of three we go on the offensive. One…Two…Three!"

They stood up as one, and jumped back into the fight as suddenly as they had left it. Jack had, surprisingly, managed to hold his own against the pop-star ghost. Armed with a jack-o-nine-tails and a Fenton bazooka, he was pretty formidable when he wanted to be. Still, he was looking more and more exhausted every minute.

"We need to get her distracted somehow so we can take that guitar," Jazz said into her Fenton Phones while fighting ember with everything she had.

"Right, because without that she's pretty powerl-" Tucker's voice started to respond, but was cut off when ember shot another blast at him, forcing him to duck.

Maddie ran at the ghost and launched herself into the air, aiming a flying kick at the ghost. She managed to hit Ember square in the chest. Ember stood still for a second, clearly in shock, but was soon back fighting against them.

"Wait, why didn't she just go intangible when Maddie tried to attack her?" Tucker's voice said through the earphones.

"She just didn't think of it," Maddie said, dismissing the question.

"Or she can't!" Jazz concluded with a grin. "That CD is constantly useing her power to continue the spell and control the patients. It's using all of the extra energy she has just maintaining that!"

"We've discovered her vulnerability, now hit her with everything you've got!" Maddie shouted with a grin as she heard the last part of the conversation.

Though they were exhausted, the four managed to bring the fighting to a whole new level, catching a second wind and using energy from reserves they didn't know they had. Using kicks, ecto-blasts, and punches they didn't give Ember any breaks. She could fly and that was an advantage, but the ceilings were low and if they jumped high enough they still could hit her.

Despite the fact that she was now losing and wearing down quickly, Ember didn't want to retreat. That word simply wasn't in her vocabulary. She kept fighting, managing to avoid most of the blasts and physical attacks, and managing to get in a few attacks of her own.

Finally, Jazz saw an opportunity. Ember was distracted creating a shield to stop blasts from the Fenton's weapons, and had her guitar at her side. Not wasting a second, Jazz rushed in, jumping up and snatching Ember's guitar from her.

"Give. That. Back." Ember said in a deadly tone, turning toward Jazz and showing eyes blazing with fury. Nobody, and I mean nobody took her guitar and got away with it. It was her single most prized possession.

However, before Jazz even had the chance to respond, Maddie trapped Ember in the Fenton Thermos while her back was turned to them.

"There's only one ghost left" Jack announced happily, then paled slightly as he shouted, "It's coming right at us! Get ready to fight!"

Within second they all got into a fighting stance, ready to face whatever ghost flew through the door. Soon enough a blue-skinned, vampire-like ghost came floating though the ceiling.

"Plasmius" Jazz and Tucker spat at the same time. It was said with such venom that Jack and Maddie wondered how they knew the ghost. That type of hatred meant that this ghost had personally done something to make them hate him.

"What are you doing here?" Tucker asked, voice full of spite, after a few moments of tense silence.

"I'm here to give you one final offer before I destroy this hospital and everyone in it" Vlad smirked, his voice staying calm. "If you go back to Amity Park, the ghosts will go and attack there, forgetting all about this hospital and the patients in it," Vlad said

"What's the catch?" Maddie asked. She wasn't willing to trust any ghost, especially not one that her daughter so obviously hated.

"You always were intelligent, Maddie," Vlad said with a smirk. "The catch is that you have to leave your son here with me. Think about it, hundreds of lives will be spared, and all you have to do is give up on one dying boy"

"No, you insane freak!" Jazz yelled, ready to attack him now more than ever. She was ticked off that he would even suggest such a thing to her parents.

"Besides, there aren't any ghosts besides you left in this hospital!" Maddie said

"Oh really? Desiree! Spectra!" Vlad commanded, expecting the two ghosts to show up at his side. When they didn't, he was stunned.

"Looks like they aren't coming," Tucker said. He didn't know where the ghosts were any more than Vlad did, but he knew that if they were coming, they would've been there already.

"Where are they? I know for a fact you didn't capture them!" Vlad said, his temper quickly flaring up.

"They didn't capture you're two lackeys, I did!" A voice shouted from the entranceway. They all looked and saw Sam standing there, tossing a thermos into the air and a look of hatred directed at Vlad.

"Awesome! How'd you catch them so quickly?" Tucker shouted. Jazz, knowing that they shouldn't ask that with Vlad around, kicked him in the shins. "Ow! What was that for?"

"I'll tell you later" Sam said, then turned her attention back to Vlad.

"Give it up, ghost! You've lost!" Jack shouted.

Vlad knew that he could defeat them all without breaking a sweat, but what he couldn't do was defeat them without hurting Maddie. She'd throw herself in front of every attack he sent at a member of her family, and he knew it. Sighing, he decided to give the offer one last shot.

"It's sad that you don't want your son to have the best medical care," Vlad said dramatically, "If I were his parents, I would want the best. And trust me, I can afford to get the best."

"Dr. House is the best! He'll figure out what's wrong with Danny, even if no other doctor can!" Jazz shouted angrily.

Vlad smirked. He hadn't known the name of the doctor taking care of Danny until that point, but Jazz's outburst had taken care of that. To make it even better, it was an old acquaintance of his.

"Just leave our family alone, ghost, if you know what's good for you!" Jack shouted.

"Very well," Vlad said, resigning himself to the fact that they wouldn't accept his offer, "but don't blame me when young Daniel doesn't recover." With that, he flew off. As he left, Vlad thought to himself _'I just have to make sure that Dr. House doesn't have the opportunity to cure young Daniel until his parents leave.'_ But first, he needed a way to make that happen without arousing suspicion.

House's Office

"All the ghosts are finally gone!" Cuddy announced happily as she entered House's office, "I'm informing everyone. Oh, and the patients are starting to wake up."

"Good for them. Thank god you handled the situation and didn't leave it up to a patient's family to defend the hospital," House snapped. "Now get out, we're in the middle of a differential!"

"The Fentons are the best ghost hunters around and you know it, so don't try and make me fell guilt for letting them do their job and fight ghosts," Cuddy retorted, and left the room.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," House continued, "What are the possible reasons for the patient being awake when everyone else was asleep?"

Before any of the doctors could answer, Wilson barged into the room. "Hey, House!" He shouted, entering the room without invitation. "You told me to come to you if I ever found out anything related to the patient or ghosts, and I think this counts," He tossed House the folder that he had shown Cuddy earlier.

"Don't care. Can't you see I'm in the middle of a differential" House said, tossing the folder back to Wilson without having looked at it.

"There's still a bit of ghost energy being picked up," Wilson said, clarifying since House hadn't looked at the file, "It could be important."

"Or it could just be residue left over from the attack," House said, then added after a few seconds, "Foreman, go with him and check it out anyway. Otherwise I'll hear him moping all day. When you come back with nothing, we'll still be here since everyone keeps interrupting my differential" House ordered.

As the two doctors quickly left the room, House turned to Chase and Cameron. "Well?" he said, looking at them expectantly, "Why was he awake?"

"Maybe he just wasn't targeted by whatever made the patients fall asleep? It obviously didn't affect everyone, since none of the staff fell asleep," Chase pointed out

"That has to be the worst explanation I've ever heard," House chastised, "It makes no sense! The Fentons were obviously the target of the attack. Any intelligent attacker wouldn't leave the son out of the picture. Any other reasons you can think of?" House asked.

"He lives in town that has ghosts attacks daily. Whatever caused the patients to fall asleep was obviously part of the attack, but maybe since he's been around ghosts so long, he's built up some immunity to the effects of the ghost," Cameron suggested.

"Bizarre and unlikely. I love it!" House smirked, "Chase, you go to the kid and check up on him, and don't forget to check his breathing. Cameron, you go talk to the parents and see if building up immunity to ghosts effects is even possible. While you're there, you can ask them if they noticed anything strange about their son last march. Blondie over here seemed to forget I asked him to do that," House ordered.

"I was a bit preoccupied with the ghosts attacking!" Chase defended, but left anyway. Cameron decided to follow him out of the room to go check with the parents.

House sat behind his desk, tossing a tennis ball into the air. He looked at all of Danny's files spread across the desk. "What's making you sick?" He wondered out loud.


	10. Secrets Realised

**First off I have a few new announcements to make. I've realized over the past couple of chapters that rushing and trying to get a chapter out every four days has drastically reduced the quality of my writing, so from now on I'll post at least once a week, and only more often if the chapter is completely ready to be posted.**

**That being said, I'm on winter break for the next month, so I'll have MUCH more time to write chapters, and as a result will most likely be posting more often.**

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, and hop I made up for it in this one. It's the moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy it**

**Danny Phantom belong to Butch Hartman, House belongs to David Shore.**

Stasis – Chapter 10 -

"I'm so glad you agreed to came and talk to me," Cameron smiled at Jack and Maddie, "It may be the key to diagnosing your son."

"But doesn't he have g..gui…some disease that you already know about?" Jack asked the doctor.

"We need to figure out what's causing his antibodies to act up before we can sure it" Cameron tried to explain in simple terms.

"You can ask us anything," Maddie said.

"The charts from the last two appointments your son had show that his average body temperature dropped significantly last March. Do you have any idea what may have caused it? Anything you noticed that was unusual?" Cameron asked.

"Last March? Not that I can think of…," Maddie said.

"Wasn't that the month that Danny had his accident?" Jack asked his wife

"What accident?" Cameron questioned.

"He tried to fix one of our inventions," Maddie started to explain. "We'd been working on a portal that would open up into the ghost zone ever since college. When the plans were completed and it didn't work we left it and started looking through the plans to see what was wrong. I guess he went into the inactivated portal and accidentally activated it. He ended up getting electrocuted pretty bad."

Cameron looked shocked, "Was everything okay?" She asked.

"Physically, yes. He was acting weird and jumpy that entire month, but Jazz said that it was probably just shock," Jack responded.

Suddenly something clicked inside Cameron's mind. She didn't know much about ghost inventions, but…

"Could the accident have altered his body temperature in any way?" She asked.

They both looked at each other, startled.

"I guess so" Maddie responded after a few moments. "If he was hit with enough ectoplasm it could have lowered his core body temp."

"If you don't mind me asking…what is ectoplasm, exactly?" Cameron asked the two parents.

"I guess you could say it's like ghost energy and matter all rolled into one. It's what gives each ghost it's properties and allows them to be sentient," Maddie explained.

"Another question. Is it possible for someone to be immune to a ghost's effects, like the ghost that put all the patients to sleep?" Cameron asked.

"No, it's not," Jack said simply.

"Not even if they've been around ghosts all of their lives?" Cameron wondered.

"Not even then," Maddie said.

"Thanks for your help," Cameron said, though now she was more confused than she was before her meeting with the Fentons.

"Anything to help Danny," Jack beamed.

Danny's Hospital room

"We did it! You should have seen us!" Jazz exclaimed excitedly, retelling the account of her ghost fighting to her brother. "And then Vlad was about to call in his back but, but then Sam came in and told us she already defeated them. After that he left" Jazz finished.

"I'm really proud of you guys," Danny smiled, "I was afraid that you guys wouldn't make it if I wasn't there to help, but I'm glad to be proved wrong"

"How did you manage to defeat those two other ghosts on your own, anyway?" Tucker asked the third member of their trio, Sam.

"Spectra was hard to defeat, but I eventually wore her down. She can't last very long without needing to feed of negativity" Sam explained, "As for Desiree, once she was distracted by Vlad's call I just wished her into the thermos."

"Good thinking" Danny said.

"Hey, I brought you a gift," Tucker said, taking a present from his backpack.

"Thanks, though just coming to visit me was more than enough" Danny laughed, taking the gift from Tucker's hands.

"Just open it," Tucker said, not wanting to be teased yet again about his fear of Hospitals.

Danny unwrapped the gift and found a photo of him and Sam at a bowling alley. It was in a simple, black frame. "Tucker…" Danny said.

"What?" Tucker smirked, "I figured you'd like to have something to personalize this space"

Their conversation was cut short by Chase walking into the room.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked, quickly checking the vital signs on the monitors and the level of IV fluid.

"Weaker, but I suppose that's normal" Danny smiled weakly.

"It'll get worse before it gets better," Chase agreed, "But I know you'll be fine. It shouldn't get too much worse than it is right now."

"Hopefully" Danny agreed.

"Good news though, your heart seems to have recovered from the pericarditis on it's own. There's a chance it might have been unrelated," Chase said.

"That is good news!" Jazz exclaimed, trying to be enthusiastic for Danny's sake.

Just then Dr. Chase's beeper went off. He checked the screen and said, "House just called a meeting, I'll be right back to check the rest of your vitals."

Oncology

Down in the oncology department Dr. Foreman was busy looking though records with Wilson.

"So you think the interference was caused by the Ghost attack?" Foreman asked, then stopped for a second. "I never though I'd say that sentence to a sane person."

'They gave off energy that was picked up by the machines that detect radiation. We have them to see if there are any leaks from radiation treatment for Cancer patients. The weirdest thing about it was the type of energy, it has to be unique to ghosts" Wilson said.

"I'll go talk to the Fentons about it incase it happens again" Foreman said.

"It is happening again, though," Wilson said. " Take a look at these records. There are small bursts of the energy coming from inside the hospital every so often."

Foreman took the chart, and was shocked to see that what Wilson said was true. "Maybe we have some lingering residue from the attack, but I'll talk to House and the Fentons."

"You think House will listen?" Wilson asked, eyebrow raised.

"No, but –" He was cut off as his pager started beeping. "It's House, he called us all for a meeting."

House's office

"So, anything interesting?" House said, leaning back into his chair and tossing a tennis ball into the air. After a few seconds of silence, he added sarcastically "Well now don't all speak at once."

"Danny was in an accident last march. He was electrocuted pretty badly when he tried to get one of their inventions to work, a ghost portal. I talked to the Fentons and they say that it could have caused his temperature to drop.

House though to himself _'I guess this could be relevant'_ but stayed silent and decided to see where she was going.

"Anyway, they also said that it's not possible to become immune to the effects of ghosts." Cameron finished.

"Then how do you explain the fact that he wasn't asleep when every other patient was?" Foreman challenged.

"You can't without accounting for why he's different," House concluded.

"Or maybe I was right and the ghosts decided to keep him awake" Chase said.

"Ignoring that obviously incorrect theory, do the other two of you have anything relevant to the case?" House said.

"The machines down in radiology were just picking up energy from the ghosts" Foreman said, "Though Wilson noticed that it's still picking up traces every now and then."

"I think that, before the kid got sick, he fought ghosts on a pretty regular basis" Chase said, "I was listening in on their conversation before I entered the room, and his sister was going on about how they managed to defeat them without his help."

"Of course he fought ghosts, just look at who his parents are," Foreman pointed out.

"His parents are overprotective, there's no way that they would have left something as dangerous as ghost fighting out of their report. I'm surprised they didn't list his accident with the ghost portal as well" House said, obviously deep in thought.

"Unless he did it without them knowing. And by the sounds of it, he's pretty good. Even better than they are" Chase added.

"There's no way they wouldn't see him, he'd have to be out in the open to fights ghosts" Cameron pointed out, "And how can a relatively clumsy teen be good at fighting? Of any sort?"

"Maybe he's been taking fighting classes without his parents knowing" Foreman suggested. "He wouldn't want them being over-enthusiastic about him following in their footsteps. I know I wouldn't."

"But that still doesn't explain how he could fight without them knowing" Cameron pointed out.

"Maybe they didn't know it was him. He could have hid his identity" Chase sarcastically said, thinking how ridiculous the idea sounded.

Suddenly something clicked inside of House's head. All of the puzzle pieces seemed to fit together. The low temperature, the accident, the ghost-fighting, and even the periodic detections of ghost energy and the cause for the guillian barre. He stood up and hurried out of the room, the three other doctors following him.

"Where are we going?" Foreman asked as they turned down yet another hallway. He then saw a sign saying what department they were in, "The DNA lab?" Foreman asked.

"If I'm right, it will explain everything" House said, not offering any other explanation. He took a blood sample taken from Danny and put it under the microscope. After a minute, he pulled away from the microscope and said "I was right. Take a look at this."

The other three went and took their turn looking into the microscope.

"Why is the DNA…green and glowing?" Foreman asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and while I agree that it's interesting, I don't think strangely colored DNA is a cause for disease. How is this relevant?" Chase asked.

"Fortunately for you two idiots, I was forced to listen to jack and Maddie Fenton talk about their theories involving ghosts for hours at a time during college. I sat next to them during biology. One of their theories is that is a person is exposed to too much ectoplasm, it can have drastic effects on their body. If he was exposed to as much of it as you say during the accident, it obviously changed his DNA.

"But how does that affect him? Or his health?" Cameron asked.

"It's how he's been fighting ghosts, and possibly the reason why he's so sick right now' House said.

"Mind sharing your theory?" Foreman said.

House's answer was to put two newspaper clippings down on the table in front of them.

One of he articles read 'Teen Ghost Danny Phantom saves town from being trapped in the ghost zone', and the other, which was obviously much more recent read, 'Ghost Danny Phantom not seen last four days'

"Simple" House smirked, "He's Danny Phantom."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Marz1 – I hope you like this chapter then.**

**Wingtheswordsman – Even if Danny wanted to do that, both his ghost form and human form are near paralyzed by the guillan barre. It would be funny, though **

**Phantom5656 – lol! In my mind, tucker has relatives in Ohio (don't ask. My mind is a scary place) I agree with the Danny needing a new doctor after Sam get through with house **

**KaliAnn – Well, I hope you like this chapter then. House find's out Danny's secret.**

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty – Danny's powers protect him, as is the case in many of the show's episodes.**

**Quacked Lurker – As you can see in this chapter, His parent's don't see any reason to keep quiet and not tell about the accident. House now has seen so many similarities that he's figured it out. All I can say is that in most of your reviews you've been very perceptive. I look forward to reading them **

**Firehedgehod – Lol, thanks.**

**Flashx11 – I liked that line too **

**Linda – I've already ordered my tickets for the midnight showing of Eragon here in buffalo. I hope you like this chapter.**

**BratCat – The ghost attack was a bit drawn out, but it was necessary. I hope you like this chapter more.**

**fan-girls2.0 – You should read them if you have the time. Maybe during Drama class? And thanks, I like when people like what I write for them **

**DP fan – Hope you enjoy this chapter **

**The Alchemist's Muse – You'll find out if your theory is right in the next few chapters.**

**magpie8spook – I made this chapter one of the longest one yet, and House has finally figured it out. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**egyptianqueen777 – Like I tell everyone, you should really watch House. It's on Fox every Tuesday at 9:00 pm EST. Be warned though, you'll get hooked after one show.**

**Blaidd Drwg – Yes, I do know what's wrong with Danny, and it'll be the main focus of the next few chapters. Thanks for all the excellent book suggestions, I'll have to check them out!**

**Pieling – As you can see, his suspicions are correct.**

**Katiesparks – Then neither do I XD**

**Seika – An update? Here's another!**

**AirGirl Phantom – It's hard to do, but I'm glad that I'm getting it somewhat right **

**PhantomsAngelS2 – Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	11. Halfa Answer

**Wow! Almost 200 reviews and over 8000 hits! Anyway, here's the 11th chapter. I know you've all been waiting for house to confront Danny about being half-ghost, and here it is!**

**Another bit of news as well. I'm off from school for a month now, so this story should be finished in about 2 weeks (Though I'm not promising anything). There are only 4 chapters left. After that I want to go back and re-write it, so look for that as well.**

**House belongs to David Shore, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and I have no money so suing me won't do a bit of good.**

Stasis – chapter 11

"What?" Foreman exclaimed, "Have you finally gone completely insane? The kid can't b a ghost – he's still alive!"

"Yeah, alive with a 95 temperature and the weirdest DNA I've ever seen" Chase argued.

"Suck-up" Foreman responded.

Cameron decided to break the argument up before it happened. "There's no reason to jump to the conclusion that he's a ghost," She pointed out.

"Don't you see? It makes sense!" House said, "It explains everything – the pericarditis, the guillian barre, how he's still walking around with a temperature that low, and why all the tests have come back negative!"

"Yeah, when I hear 'a patient has guillian barre' my first thought is 'they're part ghost' too" Foreman added sarcastically.

"There has to be more evidence for you conclusion, House" Cameron said in a much kinder tone than foreman.

"What, besides the fact that Danny Phantom appeared a few weeks after the kid had an accident with a ghost portal, and hasn't been seen ever since Danny Fenton was admitted to the hospital? Lets see…the names for one," House said, "Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Nope, they can't possibly be the same person." House added sarcastically.

"The parents did say that he's been acting weird ever since last year, and sometimes comes home pretty beat up," Foreman admitted.

"There's only one way to find out," House said. He walked to the door and out into the hallway, heading to Danny's room as quickly as he could possibly manage.

The other three doctors followed him. There was no way they'd miss this for the world.

House opened the door to Danny's room and saw that Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny's parents were all there.

Upon seeing House enter, Danny groaned. "Why are you here?" He asked. He didn't feel up to dealing with House's personality at that time. After dealing with his worried parents for about an hour, all he wanted to do was fall asleep.

"To get some answers, and to test a theory of mine before the guillian barre spreads to your diaphragm and you can't answer my question. Everyone leave" House demanded.

"But -" Jazz started out, but was dragged out of the room by her parents before she could say anything.

"We trust house, he's a brilliant man, doesn't miss a thing…" Danny heard his parents say as they left the room.

"We'll be down the hall if you need anything," Sam said as her and Tucker left the room as well.

"Well? I can't answer you if you don't ask anything," Danny said impatiently after Sam closed the door. "So ask."

"Care to tell us the real reason why your temperature is 95 instead of the normal 98? While your at it your can tell us why you got pericarditis as well," House snapped.

"I already told you the truth, I don't know how either of those things happened. My temperature just…shifted, and I barely even know what pericarditis is, how am I supposed to know what caused it? You're the doctors," Danny responded.

"Wrong. Try again. We already know that your temperature shifted after your accident with the ghost portal. And as for the pericarditis, we know that it was caused by an injury. Now, care to revise your earlier statement?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

Danny looked at them in both shock and confusion, "How did you – My parents" he said, realizing the answer to his own question. "They never did know when not to mention something" He sighed, then asked "What else have you already figured out?"

"Well, we took a look at you're DNA" Cameron said, trying to ease into the topic of Danny possibly being part-ghost.

Danny let out a short laugh, "Great. Just great. I suppose there's no way that I can explain that away to you guys, is there?"

"That's where my theory comes in," House said. "You see, I've been doing some research on your hometown and the ghosts that haunt it. I've been finding out information about a ghost named Danny Phantom in particular" House smirked, looking at Danny to gage his reaction.

Danny looked at them nervously, suddenly wishing that Sam, Tucker and Jazz were back in the room with him. Finally he managed to say, "A..And why would you be interested in researching ghosts?"

"I wanted to know why ghosts were drawn to Amity Park in particular. I thought that maybe the cause for your disease was environmental. Some factor unique to your hometown," House continued. "You know the most interesting thing?"

"Umm…what?" Danny asked nervously. If he wasn't careful, his secret could be revealed to the world.

"I found out that the ghost named Danny Phantom has been missing ever since you were admitted into the hospital. Even weirder, he appeared just a few weeks after your accident with the ghost portal," House pointed out.

"What's your point?" Danny asked, somehow managing to keep all the nervousness out of his voice.

"My point is, you moron – you're him!" House accused.

"No I'm not!" Danny said, perhaps a little to defensively, "You're insane."

"And you're lying," House retorted, "Because your being part ghost explains everything. The guillian barre, the lower temperature, your DNA. Everything," House pointed out.

"Well that's too bad. Your theory is completely wrong, because I'm not part ghost" Danny said stubbornly.

Unfortunately, his ghost powers chose that exact moment to go haywire. All the doctors except for house gasped as he turned invisible.

House just smirked as Danny reappeared, "Care to revise that statement?" He asked arrogantly.

Danny just sighed and said, "Alright, I guess I have to admit it now. Please don't tell my parent, they'd hate me," Danny said.

"We won't" Chase said before House could respond "You have doctor-patient confidentiality" He added, looking at the rest of the doctors.

"Now that the pointless discussion is out of the way, I have a few questions" House said, but Danny cut him off.

"I don't see why this is so important to you guys. Sure, being part ghost is pretty unusual, but it doesn't have anything to do with why I'm sick," Danny pointed out. There was no way he was going to become some lab rat.

"We're getting there, but first things first" House said, "Tell us how you got this way and I'll tell you why it's very relevant to why you're here."

"Fine," Danny sighed, then started to explain, "My parents finished building a ghost portal about a year ago, as you already know. When it didn't work, they just left it sitting there. Me and my friends decided to look around, and while I was inside I accidentally hit the 'on' switch. From what I've been told, my DNA became fused with ectoplasm by the portal, and I became half-ghost" He finished.

"So…why'd you decide to fight of other ghosts?" Cameron asked, "You could be a sort of ambassador and try to create peace between ghosts and the people of Amity."

Danny snorted, "Are you kidding me? Ghosts aren't interested in that sort of thing. All they want is either to become more powerful or to be left alone. I go and fight them because I'm the best person for the job. My parents are okay, but they aren't always that successful,' He sad, "Now I want to know what this has to do with why I'm sick" He demanded.

House stood up, "Don't you see? It is the cause for all your symptoms," House started to say.

"I highly doubt that it's the only thing," Danny pointed out, "As far as I know being half-ghost doesn't cause me to get sick."

"Do you know how the immune system works?" House asked, and Danny shook his head no. "When a disease enters the body, by whatever means, your immune system releases antibodies and white blood cells to fight the disease off. With an Autoimmune disease like guillian barre it doesn't work quite right. Something causes your body's immune system to go into overdrive, like a very resistant strand of a virus, and once it attacks the disease it goes on and attacks the healthy cells instead, as they are the only things left," House explained.

"I get it, but I still don't see what this has to do with me being half-ghost" Danny said.

"What do you suppose would happen if you got even a small disease, but your body couldn't reach it to be able to attack the disease?" House asked, then went on with his explanation, "It'd just start to produce more and more antibodies until the disease went away. If it couldn't reach the disease, then the antibodies and white blood cells would start to attack healthy cell instead, in your case causing guillan barre" House concluded.

The three other doctors seemed to know where he was going with his explanation and gasped in realization, but Danny was still confused.

"What are -" He started to ask, but was cut off by House.

"You got sick while you were in your ghost form, you idiot!" He snapped, "I'm guessing it's a virus with a small list of symptoms that include fever, but I can't be sure. You caught it while flying around or… whatever you do while a ghost. Unfortunately for you, since the disease is residing in your ghost form, you're body's immune system can't reach it to fight off the disease. That's why you have an autoimmune disease," House finished.

Danny gasped as he realized something else as well. "So, in order to find out what virus is causing this and test for it, you have test for it while I'm in my ghost form?" Danny asked.

"Yes, that would be the general idea," House said.

"And I'd have to take the medicine in my ghost form as well?" Danny said.

"Yes, that too" House said, thinking _'what is this kid getting at?'_

"There's just one slight problem with that," He said.

"Which is?" House asked impatiently.

"I can't go into my ghost form. The guillian barre caused my powers to short out," He said dejectedly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Firehedgehog – Yup, House figured Danny out.**

**DP fan – lol, glad you did.**

**AirGirl Phantom – That is something for another chapter.**

**at-a-glance – Thanks, I'm so glad it lived up to everyone's expectations.**

**Wolfee – sorry this chapter took a week to update, but the next one will be faster, I promise.**

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty – Thanks, that was the reaction I was hoping for at the end of this chapter.**

**crazychick6692 – COOKIES! Are they the Christmas cut-out ones?**

**BratCat – Yup, and I hope this chapter is just as good as the last.**

**fan-girls2.0 – I guess you hate the end to this chapter then XD**

**KaliAnn – I think the most objective people are outsiders, they can spot things others refuse to acknowledge. As for Plasmius, that has yet to be seen **

**Flashx11 – Yup, House finally figured out Danny's secret.**

**Linda – Lol, glad you like it.**

**Pieling – I tried to, and believe me it was hard. He usually has some completely random thing inspire him to the true answer, so I had Chase joke about having a secret identity.**

**HikaruOfArrow – Thanks **

**phantom-willow217 – You should definitely watch house, my story can't begin to capture the true awesomness of that show.**

**magpie8spook – As I stated earlier, this will have four more chapters after this one, including the list of medical terms.**

**egyptianqueen777 – He's a genius in everything. A bit like Sherlock holmes, using observation and the oddest inspirations to figure out medical mysteries, and I tried to capture that in this story.**

**petals and keyblades – Thanks, it's always good to know people out there like my story.**

**Katiesparks – Lol, that is the reaction I think most people had.**

**Kenna – Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Kairi7 – Thank for taking the time to review! You should definitely watch it, but be warned – after one show most people are hooked. I know it's never explicitly stated, but I still think Amity park is in the west cost.**

**SoulcatSpirit – Did you see the end of this chapter coming? I tried to build up to it in all the preivious chapters, as you can see.**

**Quacked Lurker – Well, there's a lot more action in this chapter as you can see, with House confronting Danny. His parents place trust in people who sometimes don't deserve it, like vlad, but you can see that they have good hearts.**

**PhantomsAngelS2 – For me, it's just a matter of waiting for inspiration to strike, I usually write about half a page and then stop and do something else. On certain days though, I can write an entire chapter in one day, but then I have to go back and re-read it and edit, then send it to my beta squirrelgirl13**

**Sunshine Silverjojo – I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that this one lived up to your expectaions.**


	12. Solutions

**Here's the twelfth chapter. First off I just want to say thank you for everyone who reviewed the last chapter. There were so many that I'm going to reply to everyone who submitted a signed review individually sometime soon, and the rest are at the bottom as usual. I still can't believe I've got 225 reviews and over 9000 hits! And a special shout-out to Egyptian Ghost Kitty, who was the 200th reviewer!**

**As a sort of preview I decided to say what the next few chapters are going to be.**

**Chapter 13 - Return of Phantom**

**Chapter 14 – The Long road home (The Epilogue)**

**Bonus chapter – List of Medical terms**

**After that, I'm going to start rewriting this fic and replacing the chapters one at a time. I'll post in the description which ones have been edited. And after that, who knows?**

**Anyway, Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. And House belongs to David Shore. I claim nothing.**

Stasis – Chapter 12

"Here we go. Can't believe there's only one parking spot left in this place," Vlad scowled as he parked his Porsche in the hospital parking lot for the second time that week. He usually preferred flying to driving, but entering the building in his ghost form might draw unwanted attention. Attention that, at the moment, he didn't want.

He stepped into the lobby and walked over to the reception desk. Looking around, he noticed that no one was paying him any attention. _'Good'_ he thought _'I don't want Daniel warned of my presence here in the hospital.'_ He acquired a visitor's pass from the desk and continued on his path. Quickly finding an empty room and checking for video cameras, he transformed into Vlad Plasmius.

A minute later, he quickly swooped into House's office. The distinguished doctor was tossing a tennis ball into the air absently, clearly concentrating on something,

Vlad caught the tennis ball in midair, and became visible.

Astonishingly, House's face didn't show a bit of surprise at the Ghost's appearance. He simply stated "Since you're not attacking me, I'm going to assume that you want something."

"Very astute," Vlad smirked "But I wouldn't expect any less from someone of your…reputation. I want to make you an offer. Give this to Daniel instead of the medicine you normally would, and I won't make your life a living hell," He finished, tossing a bottle of pills toward House.

House caught the bottle, and pretended to consider the offer Vlad had made. "Hmmm…place my patient into Danger by giving him an unknown medication, or have some wacko ghost angry at me. Real tough choice you're giving me, but I'm going to have to pass," House said.

Vlad's temper flared at his comments, but he managed to keep it under control. "I don't think you want to refuse so easily. You never want to underestimate what someone is capable of" He responded.

House just leaned back in his chair. "I doubt you can upset me as much as you think you can. I can handle a lot of pressure."

"Have it you're way" Vlad said, smirking as a thought came to him. He shot an ecto-blast at house, and it hit him directly in the leg.

Almost instantly House passed out from the pain.

"House!" Cameron yelled from the hallway. They had been paged by House while Vlad had been speaking and come running.

"I'd stay back if I were you" Vlad said, aiming an ecto-blast at Cameron. "He made his choice, and he'll suffer the consequences of them."

By that point, both Foreman and Chase were there as well. All three staying back because of Vlad.

"You look familiar" Chase said, searching his memory for when he had seen the ghost. He knew he'd seen that exact same facial structure somewhere before.

Vlad smirked "I don't waste my time on fools like you." Everything in his manner was kept under control, but he knew he had to leave and soon. The two doctors who had seen him before might recognize the similarity. He flew off, but not before snapping House's cane in half.

House's office – later

"Come on House, wake up!" Cameron said as she sat in the office. It had been a few hours since Vlad attacked him, and he was still out cold from the pain. Foreman and Chase were there as well.

"He's gone, right?" House asked as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and almost immediately regretted it. A jolt of pain shot through his leg.

"Yeah, we came in right after you passed out" Cameron said, "He was ready to attack us too."

"Then why didn't he" House asked, laying back down after a moment of consideration. "He must've had a reason."

"He flew away pretty quick after I said he looked familiar" Chase remembered, "It is true though, I just can't remember where I've seen his face before"

"Maybe he was an old patient?" Foreman suggested "Why'd he attack you, House?"

"He wanted me to stop all treatment on the kid and give him these instead" House said, holding up the bottle, "I refused, so he attacked."

"Speaking of our patient, we still need to decide what to do about his treatment" Foreman pointed out "If we don't figure this out, it'll just get worse."

"Cameron over here still thinks we have an ethical dilemma," Chase smirked

"And I care why?" House asked, "Chase, get my vicodin. Top drawer. I can't think when I'm in pain."

Chase went and got the vicodin, quickly tossing it to House, who immediately downed two of them.

"We have to tell his parents about the fact that their son is half-ghost" Cameron said, miffed that everyone seemed to ignore her concerns. "They have a right to know!"

"And we have an obligation to keep it secret. If he doesn't want his parents to know, then we shouldn't tell them. There's no dilemma. You know what the right decision is, you just don't like lies," Chase argued.

"He's only 15. His parents still have full access to his medical files" Cameron pointed out, "And I don't care what you say, every parent has a right to know what's going on in their child's life."

"Not if the patient specifically requests that the information isn't shared" Chase said.

"As much fun as it is listening to you two kids bicker, this argument is pointless" House said, "I couldn't care less whether the parents know or not, but I'm going to respect his wishes"

"So you're going to leave two caring parents in the dark? Fine, you can do it without me helping you," Cameron said, walking to the door, "I think I'll take off early," She said, slamming the door behind her.

"Let her sulk" House said, "We have to decide what the best method for curing this kid is." He looked back at the two doctors "Well, are you going to sit there or are you going to help?"

Danny's hospital room

"A letter?" Danny said, looking at Cameron incredulously, "You really think I can explain everything to them in a letter? I know they'd accept me no matter what, but I just don't think I'm ready to tell them."

After storming out on House, Cameron had instead gone to see Danny and convince him that it would benefit everyone if he'd tell his parents. Jazz and Sam were there as well.

"You don't have to actually give them the letter, but it can help you become less nervous about telling them. And if you do decide to give it to them, letters don't stall or change their mind the last second. Your parents care about you a lot, and it's not fair to keep them in the dark" Cameron explained.

"I actually think this is a pretty good Idea, Danny," Jazz said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Mom and Dad deserve the chance to know who you really are and be as proud of you as I am. Besides, it's a well-known fact that writing something down can help sort out your surface emotions and help you deal with the issue. Your case is a bit different, but the same principle applies" She smiled.

Sam stood up and said, "I still don't get why keeping secrets from you parent is such a big deal. My parents barely know my name and I turned out just fine" She pointed out, "They'd just try and stop him from doing anything dangerous that would help the town."

Danny frowned. He knew that both points were valid. It looked like the decision was up to him, "I see how writing the letter could help me, so I will. But I won't give it to my parents until I'm ready, and I'm not going to write my real name in it in case anyone else reads it" Danny said.

Just then House, Chase, and Foreman walked into the room.

"Twenty bucks, Chase. Fork it over," Foreman said, holding out his hand to take the money from Chase. "I told you'd she be here."

"I'm just trying to convince him to do the right thing" Cameron defended.

"Relax" House said, stopping the argument before it started, "We could care less. That's not what we're here about."

"Did you figure anything out?" Danny asked, hopeful. Jazz and Sam looked to House as well.

"We're going to increase the amount of IVIG going into your system and see if that can stop the guillian barre from progressing. Once that happens, you'll most likely get your ability to transform back," House said. "After that we can run all of the tests again and see exactly what virus is causing this. Once we know that, we can cure you by giving you meds while your in ghost form. When the virus is gone, you'll go back to a normal dose of IVIG and the guillian barre will run its course and eventually you'll get better."

"That's assuming once it stops progressing that he'll be able to transform" Chase said, "But it's our best shot so far."

"Thanks for stating the obvious" House said, sitting in a chair. The pain in his leg was becoming almost unbearable from just standing.

Sam noticed that he seemed to be worse off than usual, so asked "Did something happen to your leg this morning?"

"Some blue-skinned ghost blasted it" House responded, taking another two vicodin, "Don't worry though, you're boyfriend will still be cured."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sam shouted at the same time that Danny shouted "She's not my Girlfriend!" and both their faced turned red.

"Anyway, did the ghost have black hair and look about 40?' Danny asked, thought he already knew what the answer probably was.

"Yeah. Why, you know him?" House asked.

"His name's Vlad Plasmius. He probably didn't want me getting better on my own, so he decided to take out my doctor" Danny explained to them. "Sorry for all the trouble I've caused. Already the Hospital got attacked and now he's moving on to attacking doctors" Danny said, temper flaring. "As soon as I'm able, he's getting his butt kicked"

House just stood up and said, "Forget about it. As soon as we get you cured this will all be over."

"So you guys just need to up the strength of the IVIG and He can start to be cured? He'll be able to transform and get better?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"Like House said, were hoping the your powers will come back and we can cure you" Chase said, "We've never dealt with something like this before, so we're going to play it by ear. It might not work, but it's our best shot" Chase said.

"Way to kill the hope, Chase." House remarked, then turned to Danny and Jazz "You guys will be home annoying your parents in no time. To bad we don't have and immunologist, since this is an immune system-related disease" House said, turning to Cameron.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "I'm going to help still. The fact that you have no morals isn't going to stop me from doing my job" She remarked.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" House said, limping over to the IV and increasing the amount.

Cameron stood up and immediately started going through the drawers, taking out various medical supplies. "We're going to be watching your stats closely. The higher the amount of IVIG in your system, the higher the risk of side-effects" She explained.

"All right," Danny nodded, "I think I understand."

A minute later, everything was done. Cameron and chase left the room.

"Listen," Danny said and House was about to leave, "I just wanted to say…thanks for everything."

House frowned. "The sooner you're cured, the sooner you and your family are our of my hair." And with that, he left.

"Don't worry," Foreman said, "He just doesn't take thank-you very well." He sat down in the chair, and tried to find a topic of conversation. "So…what's it like having ghost powers?"

Hospital Parking Lot

House walked across the parking lot to where his motorcycle was parked, and found it smashed into pieced. No doubt by a certain blue-skinned ghost.

Wilson walked up beside him, and saw the damage that had been done to the bike. "I thought you might like a ride home. I doubt you can walk eight miles"

"Sure, why not" House said.

They both walked over to Wilson car and got in. When they were on there way to House's apartment complex, Wilson asked. "So what do you think of that Fenton kid?"

House thought for a second, then responded. "He's an alright kid."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Vlad Masters Future Wife – House is a TV show. He takes in these insanely difficult medical cases, and the show is about how he figured out how to save them.**

**Firehedgehog – Hopefully this chapter answered that question.**

**Blaidd Drwg – Thank you! I never win prizes! But what's a Tim Tam?**

**HikaruOfArrow – yup, unless House's Idea work he's in a jam.**

**Linda – Hopefully this cleared up some of the confusion. and yes, I agree. Danny's life does stink at the moment.**

**BratCat – Glad you liked it **

**magpie8spook – I love Lemon Heads! And I don't really picture Danny swearing that much, because he doesn't in the show. But hey, he may Thanks, it's good to thought of as incroyable **

**To the bat cave, robin!**

**KaliAnn – Yup, but it took some convincing. As for doctor-patient confidentiality, Danny may just end up spilling the beans. You have to wait and see **

**DP fan – Squeeeee! Tucker and Danny plushies! Yes, Tucker is one of my faves. What can I say, I'm a bit of a techno-geek as well.**

**AirGirl Phantom – Thanks, and hopefully this chapter will give you some answers.**

**Kenna – Sorry I didn't write the reactions to Danny's statement, but maybe it'll make it into the re-write. And thanks, you rock too **

**Flashx11 – Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**at-a-glance – Wow! I earned a melodramatic gasp! Awesome **

**phantom-willow217 – House is on Tuesdays at 9:00 PM EST. Be warned – you'll get hooked after the first one. It will help you get the story a lot better though.**

**Quacked Lurker – Thanks, and I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I first thought about having Jazz there to just spill the beans, but having his powers malfunction in front of the doctors seemed more appropriate somehow.**

**SoulcatSpirit – Like I said, I tried to give hints that the disease was in his ghost form all along. Like Cameron saying that the immune system might not be able to fight off the disease.**

**Sunshine Silverjojo – House can be a real jerk sometimes, but he's a brilliant doctor.**

**egyptianqueen777 – Don't bite your nails, it's bad for you Thanks though, I'm glad you liked it.**

**Nicky – Thanks for the cookies! And the Snowman…who melted since buffalo is oddly warm this winter . And I hope you like this chapter as well. Happy Christamas/Hanuka/Quanza/New Year to you too!**

**Wolfee – Glad you liked it Hope you liked this one as well.**

**Phantom5656 – Hopefully this chapter answered you questions. And I agree, A good story can't be rushed. I've seen an update take months, but the wait is well worth a better chapter. Thanks for your congratulations.**

**Rakahn – yup. "House" theory to the rescue.**

**fan-girls2.0 – This one is quite a bit longer, believe me. So I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry that my earlier chapters are becoming shorter. And no cliffhanger this time!**

**Katiesparks – Lol, bad Kirby! Sorry, but Egyptian Ghost Kitty was the 200th reviewer, her review just hadn't posted yet when you wrote yours. But here, have cookies anyway!**

**Egyptian Ghost Kitty – Lol, I have to be honest, I cracked up too. Poor Danny, Authors don't give him many breaks. Oh, and congrats on being the 200th reviewer!**


	13. The Return of Phantom

**Yay for 13 chapters! Yay for only one more! This chapter doesn't have a lot of action in it, but it's setting the stage for the final chapter. Sorry the update is so late. Honestly, I have no excuse. I just got the new Legend of Zelda for Christmas, and I've been playing that almost ever since I got it.**

**I didn't reply to any of the reviews at the bottom, and I have reasons why. First off, there are way too many, and it just takes up space. Second, after I re-write the fic, I'll put all of the review replies to one final chapter at the end. So wait for them then! Please don't stop reviewing because of this, I'll be sad if you do!**

**So, onto the disclaimer! House belongs to the brilliant mind of David Shore, and Danny Phantom and all his friends belong to Butch Hartman. I'm but a poor, humble author. Don't sue.**

Stasis – chapter 13

"I Told you not to eat so much" Cameron chastised as she took the bucket from Danny's hands, "Nausea is a common side effect with increased IVIG, though thankfully one of the less severe."

Danny sat back and said "Great, what else do I have to look forward to?" He said.

"The more common side effects are headaches and chills" Foreman responded, "But we're monitoring you for some of the more severe symptoms."

"Alright, that sounds good. I still can't believe I was stupid enough to get sick while I was in my ghost form" Danny said, mentally slapping himself. He'd definitely be more careful from then on.

"Like you had a choice," Sam said, "What were you supposed to do? Wear one of those masks dentists wear to keep from getting sick?"

Danny imagined flying around in his ghost form with one of those masks on, and burst out laughing. "It'd confuse the ghosts I fight, that's for sure," He laughed.

Tucker laughed "I'll bet Paullina would wear one just because you did."

"So, did you decide what to do about your parents? They're pretty upset that they can't be in here when we talk to you, even if it is just medical stuff," Foreman asked.

Danny frowned, then said, "I dunno yet, but you will know when I do," He responded, looking around the room. He noticed who was absent. "Where's Dr. House anyway?" He asked.

Cameron shrugged her shoulders, and Forman answered, "He's late, he should have been here by now"

House's apartment

"Come on, your making me late," House accused as he sat down in the passenger side of Wilson's car.

"Have you ever been on time?" Wilson asked, driving away from House's apartment building.

"I fail to see why it matters," House relied.

"How'd your bike get smashed in, anyway? You never explained that to me yesterday," Wilson asked. He'd been talked into helping House by driving him into work every morning until he got his bike fixed. The least House could do was explain what happened.

"A vengeful ghost smashed it in," House said. "I didn't do what he asked, so he's getting his revenge. That's all you need to know about it."

Wilson decided to not drop the subject, but instead asked, "Is it the same ghost that Cameron told me hurt your leg pretty bad yesterday?" He looked over to see House's reaction.

House frowned, "Rumors are extremely volatile. You should always have your facts straight before believing them."

Wilson smirked, "Cameron never lies, you should know that."

"Yes, he hurt my leg. I'll deal with it," House responded, "He trashed my apartment too, but you don't hear me complaining."

"I just hope that the radiology department is back to normal today," Wilson said

House suddenly had an idea. "You said that those machines picked up the energy being emitted from ghosts, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why so interested?" Wilson responded.

"No reason. Were here, anyway" House said, cutting the conversation short. If his idea worked, He should be able to monitor Danny's progress.

"Just take it easy, House" Wilson said as they entered the Hospital parking lot.

"You have cancer patients, go take care of them instead of worrying about me," House said, leaving the car and shutting the door behind him before Wilson could respond.

House walked into the building and over to the elevator. He swore loudly as he realized that it was shut down. He went to the nearest nurse and said, "Why is the elevator shut down? Cripples and patients in wheel chairs need those!"

"Sorry sir, but we received direct orders to shut down all of the elevators in the hospital. They're being made to conform to the new standards" She replied.

House sneered at her, then made his way over to the stairs.

"That's just too bad," One of the janitors said. His voice sounded oddly familiar. "That can't be too good for your leg."

House recognized the voice as Vlad's, and responded "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish, but it isn't working."

"Isn't it?" Vlad smirked, "Can you honestly say that you're not slowly wearing down with all this strain? That you're not considering taking my offer at all? After all, it will be a long couple of months if you don't."

"What's in these, anyway?" Vlad said, taking out the bottle.

"Nothing that directly harms his health, I assure you. They just…shift a few of his loyalties. Help him see reason." Vlad responded.

"You mean they mess with his head," House stated. It wasn't a question. "And my answer is still no. We've already started with the treatment."

Vlad's smirk didn't fade. He just said "If you want to think that I've lost the fight, go ahead. But you know as well as I do that everything can be changed."

"I've got better things to do then deal with you," House said, walking slowly up the stairs.

A minute later, he entered Danny's hospital room and saw that Foreman, chase and Cameron were already there.

"House, you're three hours late. What Happened?" Cameron asked, seeing how disheveled House looked.

"That ghost with a grudge smashed my bike and apartment. I had to ride in with Wilson, but his shift starts at 12 instead of 9," House explained, too tired to come up with a sarcastic remark. He walked over to the monitor and looked at it. "Did anything interesting happen while I was gone?" He asked.

"No, he's pretty stable right now," Chase responded. "Why'd the ghost trash your place?"

"I've figured out how we're going to monitor his progress," House continued, ignoring Chase's question. His statement got Danny's attention.

"The machines down in radiology can track the energy given off by ghosts," House explained, "We can track how much ecto-energy you have in your system through the machines, and therefore see if the medicine is working. If it is, your energy levels should go up"

"Do you know how to run the machines?" Tucker asked.

"That's why I want Wilson to do the tests," House said simply.

"But this Wilson guy doesn't know about Danny!" Jazz shouted, "How could you be so careless?"

"Relax, Jazz," Danny said, "I doubt we'd be able to stop him from telling Wilson even if we tried. Plus, we need his help to track my progress. I don't like the idea of more people knowing about me, but didn't you say that I should accept help when it comes? I'm pretty sure he's trustworthy if these guys say he is."

Jazz looked like she wanted to say something, but wisely stayed silent.

"So it sounds like it's just a waiting for now" Foreman said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed, "I just hope that Amity Park isn't destroyed by ghosts while I'm gone."

"I guess it's alright that you tell him, but I still think you should include mom and dad more, they're felling so left out," Jazz said.

"I'll talk to them, don't worry about it," Cameron said, getting up and walking to the door. She entered the hallway and looked around for Danny's parents.

The Cafeteria

A half hour later, Cameron found the two parents in the cafeteria. When she entered, Maddie spotted her and waved her over to their table.

"What's going on with my son?" Maddie asked when Cameron walked over. "Is he getting better at least?"

"He's fine. His situation is a little more complicated than usual, but he'll recover" She said with a reassuring smile.

"I just don't understand why we're not allowed to be in there when the doctors are talking to him," Jack frowned, "Jazz, Sam and Tucker are allowed in there."

Cameron sighed. "You have to understand that your son can make his own decisions regarding his health. He just feels more comfortable with you not knowing every detail right now. I'm positive he'll tell you in his own time."

Maddie looked heartbroken. "I just can't believe my own son doesn't want me there when he's going through this." She said.

"He does want you to be there for him, I can tell you that for sure. Just because you don't know what he's going through medically doesn't mean you can't act like parents."

"Alright," Maddie smiled sadly, "Tell us when we the tests are done and we can go see him"

Cameron smiled, "I'll do that"

Danny's Hospital room

Three Days later, Wilson trudged up the stairs to Danny's room. Opening the door, he dragged a mobile radiation detector with him. He wished the elevators were operational again, but was thankful that the machine was relatively light.

"How'd you discover that ectoplasm can be detected by these things, anyway?" Danny asked.

"It went haywire during the ghost attack," Wilson explained, plugging the machine into the wall. A second later it flared to life. Looking at the complicated display, he said, "It looks like the increased IVIG is finally starting to work. From what I can tell your energy levels have nearly tripled."

"I guess I'll try transforming again," Danny shrugged. He didn't think that it would work so soon, but it never hurt to try.

As soon as Wilson closed the shades, a ring of blue light formed around Danny. He slowly transformed into Danny Phantom.

"It worked! Awesome!" He shouted. If he had been able to, be would have been jumping around the room. He was finally a step closer to being cured.

"Alright, first we need to test for what disease you have, so we'll need a blood sample, or whatever it is that ghosts have" Chase said. He quickly collected several vials of red/green blood from the arm that didn't have the IV in it.

"I think we've got everything," Chase said, putting a cap onto the last vial. "You can turn back now."

Almost immediately Danny transformed beck into his human self, felling exhausted. "Transforming took more out of me than I though" He said.

"It's going against your body's defense system right now," Cameron explained. "I don't know how it usually works for a half-ghost, but when a person gets sick, their body does all it can to keep the disease from spreading. Your ghost form is where the disease is, so your body wants to stay human. When we cure the disease, your should fell better in no time."

"I hope your right," Danny said.

"I'll get these to the diagnostics lab," Chase said, leaving the room. Cameron stayed and sat down in the chair.

"See, Danny?" Jazz said, "I told you that everything would turn out allright. You just have to have a little more faith in people."

"Yeah dude, you're lucky to have such amazing doctors," Tucker said, "But I'll be glad when I don't have to come here anymore. This place gives me the creeps."

The door opened, and Danny's parents and Sam rushed in.

"The doctor said it was okay for up to come in," Maddie said, "How've you been feeling?"

Danny smiled, "A lot better. It finally looks like I'll be okay."


	14. The Long Road Home

**Here's the final chapter of stasis! It's also the longest chapter. I'm so pleased with the feedback this story has received, and I can honestly say it's what helped me finish so quickly.**

**As for review responses, I decided to list my responses at the end like usual, since there were alto less this time around. Anyway, Happy new year and enjoy the final chapter of Stasis!**

**Oh – Danny phantom is Butch Hartman's idea, House is David Shore's idea. I don't own them. And for the last time, I'm very poor. Don't sue.**

Stasis – chapter 14

Chase, Foreman and Cameron all gathered around the test results for Danny. They'd done almost every test they could, and all were negative so far. Now, they were waiting to her what the latest result was.

"The test is positive for listeriosis," Chase said, looking at the other too, "But that doesn't usually show up in healthy teens, it effects the elderly, or people with weakened immune systems, and he doesn't fit either category,"

"Isn't it amazing how something so well-known can be so fundamentally wrong" House said, standing in the doorway. House walked into the room and took the paper from chase, "It says right here that he has listeriosis. Think about it, he has no immune system to speak of in his ghost form, so naturally any disease would be able to fight its way in."

"The symptoms do fit, it usually just causes fever and muscle aches," Cameron said.

"Of course the symptoms fit, even if the disease is in his ghost form his human form detects it and reacts to it, hence the guillian barre. Now that we all agree I'm right, let's start treatment."

"Now the question is how do we cure him," Foreman said, "You said yourself he has no immune system as a ghost."

"The antibiotics we'll be giving him should be enough. If not, we try something stronger until he's cured." House said, "Order the prescription and he's out of our hands."

"I'll call the pharmacy," Foreman said, reaching for the nearest phone.

"I'll go check up on Danny and give him the good news," Cameron volunteered, leaving Chase and House in the room.

"Sounds like a plan," House said, heading toward the door, "Page me if anything comes up. I'm going to my office."

Danny's hospital room

"Hello," Cameron said, walking into Danny's hospital room. "We've found out what's making you sick" She announced.

"You sound happy, so I'm going to assume it's curable…whatever it is, right?" Danny asked, looking hopeful. Next to him Jazz, Sam and Tucker were waiting for her response.

"You have something called listeriosis. It's caused by a common bacteria found in food, but can be airborne. For most people their immune system in strong enough to fight it, but your ghost form has no immune system, so you got listeriosis. It is curable, and Foreman is getting some antibiotics right now, they should get you better in no time"

Jazz looked confused, "But I thought that his immune system was to strong, that's why he's got guillian barre,"

"Your human immune system is in overdrive right now, but your ghost immune system is virtually nonexistent. We found almost no antibodies, though that did help fond the disease quicker,"

"Oh, I think I get it" Danny said, looking like he didn't get it at all, but accepted that she was right. Jazz looked like she understood, though. Maybe she could explain it to him later in non-medical terms.

"So no more hospitals? That's great!" Tucker said, then turned to Cameron "No offense, but this place gives me the creeps. Any hospital does."

Cameron laughed, "Most of the time it's House that scares people away. Anyway, Foreman should be coming with you prescription any minute now."

"Thank," Danny said, then asked, "Is Vlad still trying to get House on his side?"

"Unfortunately, yes he is. Why?" Cameron asked.

"I think I have a solution. The next time you see him, give him this message – I won't hesitate to blab his secret to the world of he tries to mess with me or anyone in this hospital. He should stop attacking after you tell him that, if he's smart."

Cameron nodded, assuming that Danny knew what he was talking about when it came to his adversaries. "Thanks, I'll be sure to tell House to say that as well. Let's just hope that and the medicine work. I have clinic duty, so I have to leave. See you later" Cameron said, walking out the door.

As she left, Danny was deep in thought. He'd been pondering the parent issue for the past couple of days, and still hadn't made a decision. Now that he knew he'd be cured, he finally decided.

"Jazz," He said, "I think I'm going to tell mom and dad."

The reactions of the group were immediate. All three jumped up from their seats and started speaking.

"Are you insane!?" Same yelled, "Your not being overshadowed by Vlad or anything, are you?" She asked, shocked that Danny would make such a decision. He knew the possible outcome of telling them his secret.

"I'm proud of you, Danny," Jazz said, then turned to Sam, "Not all kids hate their parents, and sometimes you have to give them a chance. Danny, you made the right choice. Do you want me to go get them now?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess you should before I change my mind, or have the chance to chicken out," Danny joked, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Stay right there, I'll be back soon!" She said, bolting out into the hallway.

"I'm temporarily paralyzed, where does she think I'm going?" Danny asked out loud, causing Sam and Tucker to laugh despite the situation. A second later, all three of his direct family members were at the door.

Maddie looked like she had been sleeping and Jazz woke her up, while Jack

looked as energetic as always. "Jazz said you wanted to tell us something?" Maddie asked.

Danny looked at the three other teens in the room for support. They nodded, though Sam's was a bit reluctant.

"Here, read this," Danny said, handing them the letter Cameron had suggested he wrote. "It'll be easier for everyone than me trying to tell you."

Jack took the letter from Danny's hand and began to unfold it.

"You can read it out loud if you want," Danny said, trying to mentally prepare himself for their reactions, whatever they may be. He felt it would be easier on his nerves if he knew how far they had read.

Jack began to read the letter out loud,

_'Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I've pictured every possible scenario where I give you this letter, or tell you everything in person. You're both brilliant scientists, and will probably figure it out on you own anyway. That's actually what got me into this mess in the first place, one of your many inventions. Last march, as you know, I was shocked pretty badly by the Fenton Ghost Portal you invented. What you didn't know is that I got more than a shock and a week off of school from the incident. I know you don't think that people having ghost powers is even possible, but it is. I've his it from you for nearly a year, but I got ghost powers that day'_

At that point, Jack looked up from the letter, jaw dropped, "You got ghost powers and you didn't tell us? We could have been able to help you figure them out, or done something to help!" He said. Maddie looked too shocked to speak.

Danny looked at the floor, "Just read the rest of it, that's only half of the story,"

"Alright," Jack said, then continued to read.

_'I don't know how you'll react to that, but you'll probably take the following news even worse. When I got ghost powers, I also gained the ability to look like a ghost. And yes, you've tried to capture me on numerous occasions. You actually did once, in the Fenton weasel. I'll give you a hint as to who my am as a ghost – the names are very similar. I guess I've stalled enough, so I'd better get to the point. I'm-' _Jack stopped, frozen by the next two words.

"This can't be written right, it's impossible!" He said, re-reading it over and over.

"What does it say, dear?" Maddie asked.

"Danny Phantom," Jack finished, and they both looked toward Danny.

"Is this true?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, it is," Danny said, "If you want to leave me here and go home, I'll understand. What ghost hunter in their right mind would accept that their son is half-ghost" He finished, prepared for the worst.

Maddie looked shocked by his comment, then she sat down beside him and gave him a hug, "Of course we accept you, you're out son after all."

"Yeah," Jack said, "Who ever said we were in our right minds? All I know is that we care about you, no matter who you are or what you've done."

"Speaking of that," Maddie said, looking at the group of teens, "We'd like some explanations. Like why in the world did you attack the mayor?" Maddie asked.

"That I can explain, you see…" Danny started.

Over the next several hours and well into the night they heard tale after tale from Danny, Sam, Tucker and occasionally Jazz. To the two older Fentons it was incredible what they had been through. After finishing telling about Freakshow and the Reality Gauntlet, they were all ready to go to sleep.

Next Morning

The next morning they all, except for Danny, woke up with stiff necks and sore backs, as they had all slept in the hospital chairs.

"Nice to see you're all up," Chase said as he, Cameron and Foreman walked into the room and saw them there. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, if you don't mind we need to talk to Danny" He said.

"It's okay," Danny stopped them, "I told them yesterday about me being Phantom. They know everything, so they can stay," He said, shocking the Doctors.

"Is that why we could hear what was making you sick earlier? Does it have

something to do with you being Phantom?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, it is" Cameron explained, "He got listeriosis while in his ghost form. As you know, he doesn't have an immune system as a ghost, so it stayed there with no resistance. His human immune system went into overdrive, causing the Guillian Barre. And Danny, I think you made the right decision by telling them."

"Yes, he did. So what about curing him?" Jack asked, for once paying attention to something other than fudge.

"Here are your antibiotics. They should work, and we'll check every couple of days to see when the listeriosis clears up," Foreman said, handing Danny several pills. He transformed into Danny Phantom and took them.

"I have to take the medicine while in ghost form," Danny explained, looking at his parents.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Jack said, sitting down, "I guess I'll have to make a Phantom action figure."

House's office

Vlad had learned quickly that House had found out the cure to Danny's disease, and he wasn't happy. He flew over to the hospital to give House a piece of his mind. He knew he couldn't just overshadow the doctor, but Daniel would soon be well. After that happened, there would be no opportunity to give him the mind-control pills. He couldn't just overshadow the sarcastic doctor, since Daniel would sense him in the room immediately.

"Well, looks like you sealed you fate," Vlad said as he flew into House's office. The Doctor didn't look the least bit surprised that he was there.

"Did you honestly expect anyone to take that deal? I only break the rules for a reason, when I can get something out of it or it helps save a life. That's it." House responded. "And by the way, my patient says that if you don't stop messing with my team, we have permission to tell the world your secret" House smirked. He had no idea what the secret was Danny had been talking about, but he could see that the blue-skinned ghost was afraid of it being known.

"Does he now?" Vlad sneered, putting up his usual emotionless mask, "I guess he wins this round. But be warned, when he gets back to Amity Park he'll have to deal with the consequences."

Three months later

Danny was well on his way to recovery. He could now walk on his own, though very slowly. The doctors soon decided that he was well enough to be released.

"Cameron's filling out your discharge summary," Foreman explained to Danny, "I can honestly say it's been a pleasure being one of your doctors," He said, shaking Danny's hand.

"Thanks, though I'm glad to finally be going home after all this time. I'll finally be getting real food and a real bed," Danny laughed.

"Just be thankful that you got sick near summer vacation, your grades were bad

enough as it is," Maddie joked. About two weeks after he had been admitted, it was time for final exams back in Casper high. Mr. Lancer had been kind enough to fly out and give Danny the tests. With him watching to make sure he didn't cheat, of course. According to lancer, he'd done pretty well. Danny attributed it to getting a forced vacation from ghost fighting. The rest of the time he was there, it was summer break for everyone else.

Danny groaned as he heard her comment, "Yeah, my entire summer was spent in the hospital. I don't see that as a very good thing" He said.

"Well, your free to go," Cameron said, walking into the room, "Just make sure to take it easy over the next few weeks. Make sure you continue exercising to build back your strength.

"Alright, I will," Danny nodded, and the Fentons, Tucker and Sam walked out of the Hospital room for what they hoped was the last time. The three doctors followed them to the lobby.

"Where's House?" Jazz asked Cameron, looking around. She'd wanted to be able to thank him before leaving.

"No idea, probably sleeping," Chase shrugged.

When they entered the lobby, they saw Dr. House standing at the counter, checking out for the day despite that fact that it was only 1:00.

"Dr. House," Jazz said, walking up to him, "I Just wanted to thank you for all you've done to help my brother."

"I wanted to thank you, too," Danny said, standing beside her.

House frowned. "It's my job. There's no reason to be so dramatic about it."

"I also wanted to say that, as a future psychologist, I think you're a self-destructive egoist who needs some serious therapy for that and you drug addiction," Jazz continued.

"And I'm doing just fine," House retorted.

"I've wanted to say that to him for years," Chase laughed.

"Hopefully we won't be seeing you in the hospital for a long time, take care of yourself." Cameron said to the six.

"Hopefully," Danny said as they all walked out the door.

After the flight home, Danny looked at Amity Park for the first time in three months. Despite all odds, it was still standing. They would later find out that ghosts hadn't been attacking the city in those three months because there was no real threat there. But for now, they were all just glad to be home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**NekoAngel – CAKE! And thanks, I'm glad you liked the story.**

**magpie8spook – I've never heard any of their music, but maybe Butch Hartman is a fan? **

**Firehedgehog – Thanks.**

**BratCat – Vlad's the character we all love to hate. **

**Linda - I agree, Yay for Danny!**

**egyptianqueen777 – Vlad couldn't have gotten near Danny without him knowing who it was. Besides the fact that he has ghost sense, Danny's pretty observant. And I'll bet house isn't easy to overshadow, either. **

**SoulcatSpirit - I will be. I plan on writing several more DP fic. They're listed in my bio.**

**Sasia93 – Yeah, I thought it was a good ending. Hope you like this chapter. **

**Quacked Lurker – Yeah, the disease is listeriosis, a bacteria. Maybe I'll put Wilson's reaction into the re-write. It won't be a major re-write or anything, just fixing some minor plotholes and adding more depth.**

**Richard - Nah, I think house has dealt with enough half-ghost issues for now. If you want to read more of my writing, I'll be writing other DP fics.**

**elvenprincess3212003 – Thanks for telling me, I fixed the mistake. Hope you enjoyed the real chapter 13. **

**Angel Frog – Sorry for the mistake, I fixed it almost immediately.**


End file.
